


Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant Too

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Kame’s writing about his own unexpected pregnancy.</p><p>Sequel to Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Akame sequel to the Tegopi “Dear Diary”. Thank you for waiting so patiently!
> 
> P.S. I’m laughing inside about the title of this sequel! Such a play on the words “Two” and “Too”. I crack myself up…Haha, lame.

_Dear Diary,_

_Can I be honest? Writing in this feels a little…gay (oh like I’m really one to talk…), but according to the stress counselor at work, I’ve got to do this as a means to, “Get stuff off my chest.”_

_Apparently everyone thinks I’m overworking myself…_

 

XXXXX

 

Kame heard a knock on the dressing room door. The rest of his band mates, lover included, had left the room earlier to allow privacy for him and the guest who had just arrived. The young man sighed before saying loudly enough, “Come in,” allowing his expected guest to enter.

 

Another man walked in, a warm and eager smile on his face. “Good afternoon, Kamenashi-kun.”

 

“Afternoon…” Kame grumbled as he watched the other man sit down across from him. “You know, I’m not going to beat around the bush here, but I don’t think this session will really be necessary.”

 

The stress counselor shrugged indifferently, but the smile had yet to leave his face. “Probably not, but others’ think differently. Your friends are worried about.”

 

“What is there to worry about? I’m fine, I’m health. I’m doing my job right so what could be wrong?”

 

The man was silent for a second, observing Kame and how peeved the idol looked. He finally spoke, “You sound stressed, Kamenashi-kun.”

 

“And how the hell would you know that?”

 

“I’m the stress counselor; it’s my job to help you out when you’re stressed.” The counselor leaned in. “Kamenashi-kun, you’re clearly overworking yourself.”

 

Kame clicked his tongue. “I don’t believe my workload is any different from what it usual is, and I’m not taking on anything I don’t think I can handle.”

 

“You’re taking on a drama, two new single, a mini-album, running a radio program, photo shoots, tv recordings, interview, and on top of that, becoming a sports caster. That doesn’t sound like you’re overworking?”

 

“Nope, not at all.”

 

“And yet you sound stressed…”

 

“I’m not stressed!” Kame huffed loudly. This was going nowhere. “If anything _you’re_ making me stressed with this pointless session!”

 

XXXXX

 

So I’ve been instructed to write whatever I’m feeling or feel like sharing as a means to relieve stress. How stupid is that? I mean as if this would really help; but this is still the first entry so we’ve got a ways to go before I can really say anything…

 

Tch, I really don’t even know what to write. The counselor said to write whatever comes to mind…I guess I’ll just talk about myself?

 

I’m Kamenashi Kazuya, currently twenty-four, an actor, a singer, a dancer…and apparently overwhelmingly busy.

 

The counselor told me I should take a break like Tegoshi is. Did he fail to realize that the only reason Tegoshi is away from work is because he's pregnant? What...so he's indirectly telling me that I should get pregnant in order to take a break and relax?  
  
There are plenty of ways I can use that will help me relax. In fact...I'll be ending the journal entry here. Time to relax with help from my lover.  
  
K.K  
  
XXXXX  
  
Kame shut the diary closed after that, placing it next to his side of the bed on the nightstand. He pushed back the covers divested himself of any clothes, and patiently waited for when Jin would come out of the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the bathroom door opened and revealed his wet boyfriend, Kame new that what he was about to demand from the older man was the best way to relax.  
  
"Oh Jin~" Kame purred out in a lusty voice; that certainly caught his boyfriend's attention. "Jin, help me relax by making love to me?"  
  
The older man didn't waste a second and sprung on top of his lover with eagerness. Jin looked down at kame with lustful eyes, taking in the lithe body like a predator would it's prey.  
  
Jin leaned in and took his first sample of the night, a hungry kiss that sparked the very beginnings of their passionte night of love making.  
  
After several rounds that had Jin's loins aching and Kame's butt sore loose, they snuggled against each other, both fully satiated from their rut.  
  
While relaxing in each others' embrace, Jin spoke up and asked, "So why were you horny tonight? You're not usually this heated."  
  
Kame played with the ends of Jin's hair before replying, "I told you; I wanted to relax."  
  
"And your definition of relax is getting me hard at least three times and milking me of everything each time? I think I've gotten more of a workout than I have in the last few days!"  
  
"Are you complaining about my method of relaxing?"  
  
"No...but I think I was just pointing out that you were pretty greedy tonight...like as if you were a girl trying to get pregnant."  
  
Kame stiffened at that, a sudden thought of him actually getting pregnant from this hot night going through his mind. Tegoshi's face appeared too but he shook both thoughts away and focused on getting comfortable for sleep. "Well I'm not a girl and I can't get pregnant, so shut up already and cuddle with me so we can sleep."  
  
Kame felt Jin shift so that the older man's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his back against his lover's warm chest. The younger man was just moments away from falling asleep when Jin's broke the silence again.  
  
"Wouldn't that be amazing though, if you could become pregnant? We would have a baby just like Pi and Tegoshi." The younger man could feel Jin run his hand across his soft belly. The touch left warm tingles settle over the skin, making Kame feel strangely, like as if something in him was changing. He ignored the feeling though when a large yawn escaped him.  
  
"Tegoshi's an exception and I doubt we'd be as lucky." Kame mumbled with a half-asleep voice. "It would be nice, but you shouldn't get your hopes up. Now let's sleep. We've got work in a few more hours."  
  
"Oh you're just now remembering this?"  
  
"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The succession of time is slightly different than the first series, meaning, rather than following one month in each chapter, one chapter will jump a fair amount of days and journal entries (because I’m not going to write every single entry Kame writes! :P). It's meant to speed up the progression of one month, or will put two months together. But either way, this will follow the timeline laid down by the first series, and Kame will say what week he’s at in every journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_  
So I'm back again...  
  
I thought that the excessive rounds of love-making with Jin last night would be enough to relax me and get that counselor off my case. I guess not. :/  
  
He said I did look far more relaxed than before, but that doesn't mean the work load has been relieved. He wants me to REALLY loosen up and drop some of the work. I think he's telling me I need to go on hiatus.  
  
Well even if I wanted to go on a hiatus, I can't because I have no reason to, at least nothing like Tegoshi-kun…Tch, not even a desire to study abroad like Jin did. So I’ll be sticking around and continuing to work diligently as I’ve always done. :/_

_…So I’m still forced to be writing in this._

_Maybe things will change with time and I’ll grow to like this, or something._

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

Three weeks later…

 

August had come and the World Tour had already started for KAT-TUN, sending them across the sea to neighboring Asian countries. Of course that meant that Kame was even busier than before, working hard to perfect his parts in these concerts. This was a special time for the group so he didn’t want anything to go wrong, and if that meant working a little harder, then there was nothing to it; it was nothing he wasn’t used to doing already.

 

Kame was sitting at his makeup counter, going over his lyrics and making sure he remembered them well. He was just about to get up to practice some of his dance moves when the sudden standing motion unexpectedly made him dizzy. He grasped his head and steadied himself with a hand against the chair, trying to clear his lightheadedness.

 

Koki saw Kame stumble and asked the man worriedly, “Are you okay, Kame?”

 

The others looked up upon hearing Koki’s question, growing concerned as well. Kame finally gathered his wits and straightened up with a smile. “I’m fine, guys, but thanks for asking. I just got a little dizzy is all…”

 

“Because you’re overworking yourself again.” Ueda interjected.

 

Kame frowned. “No. I’m just making sure my parts are perfect. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“You’re right, there isn’t, except when you’re working so hard to perfect it to the point of exhaustion. Just take care of yourself, okay? Jin won’t let us hear the end of it if you aren’t.”

 

“Thanks, Tat-chan, but don’t worry so much about me.”

 

Kame continued to go about his duties that day like nothing had happened, but it was obvious that Kame wasn’t doing well. KAT-TUN was worried and knew that no one would be able to get the youngest member to obey better than his boyfriend, so they called Jin and told him what happened. After the concert, Jin immediately called up his younger lover.

 

“Kazu, Koki told me that you nearly fainted tonight. Are you alright?” Jin’s voice was full with worry.

 

Kame exasperatedly sighed, “I’m fine, Jin; don’t worry.”

 

“But you almost fainted. Have you been eating alright? Is the foreign food not settling well?”

 

“The food’s fine! In fact I’ve been eating like a cow!”

 

“And yet the others told me you’ve been looking pale…Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe you’re coming down with the flu.”

 

“I don’t have the flu-”

 

“Then you’re overworking yourself again.” Jin immediately interjected.

 

Again Kame sighed loudly into the phone. “I’m not overworking myself. I’m just making sure I’m not going to make a mistake.” He plopped himself on a nearby couch, fatigue suddenly overcoming him. “If anything I’m a little tired, but that could be from jetlag.”

 

“Just take care of yourself, okay? Relax and take it easy once and a while.”

 

“Yes, honey.” He rolled his eyes at the command, but was smiling knowing it was out of love that his boyfriend was nagging him.

 

“I love you, Kazuya.”

 

“Mm, I love you too, Jin.”

 

“See you back home in a week! I miss you, babe!”

 

“I do too.” And Kame ended the conversation with one last goodbye.

 

After that one instance, Kame had not felt dizzy for weeks, but instead he felt very tired. After nearly every concert abroad, he was just about ready to pass out, but thankfully his friends were there to support him long enough to reach his hotel room. And even when they returned to Japan and he was not suffering from jetlag, he was still tired, surprisingly taking small naps wherever he was able. He still put on his best though, even when he felt exhausted, and that alone made him feel better.

 

He found it strange though that he was getting as tired as he was, and so often as well. It was not like him to be that way but he didn’t question it too much.

 

September had arrived in the blink of an eye and the concerts had finally reached their end.

 

After the last concert, once again Kame felt ready to collapse once the show was done. As soon as he entered the dressing room, he wobbled over to Jin, who was sprawled along the couch, and plopped himself on top of his lover.

 

Jin was initially shocked, but upon seeing Kame’s form wrapped his arms around the younger man.

 

“Jin, I’m so tired…” Kame mumbled from within the crook of Jin’s neck.

 

“You worked very hard today, luv. Shall we head home now?” Without waiting for an answer Jin maneuvered them enough to be able to lift Kame up, bridal style.

 

As he was walking out and saying his goodbyes, Maru offered to carry their bags. Jin expressed his thanks and the three of them headed for the car. During their walk Maru looked worried at Kame, suddenly feeling the need to tell Jin how concerned he was.

 

“Kame really pushed himself hard this time. I’ve never seen him this exhausted before. Is he still following the counselor’s orders?”

 

“You mean to write in a journal every day? Yeah, but I have no idea what he writes about. Maybe just what he did in one day.”

 

Maru nodded and took one last glance at the youngest KAT-TUN member, “Just make sure he gets his rest now. We can all relax since the tour is done.”

 

“I sure hope so, Maru. I’ll see you guys later.” Jin entered the car and soon drove the two of them home.

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I skipped writing in this for a few days…Not intentionally though! :P I’ve actually listened to the counselor and took a week off from work to just relax._

_Jin’s been with me as well and we’ve been relaxing all sorts of ways. ;)_

_But you know? Despite how much I’ve been resting, I still feel rather tired…Maybe it is the flu?_

_Hopefully I’ll get better soon, though. Jin’s starting to get really antsy about it. Ugh, last thing I want to do is go to the doctor for some little cold._

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

Despite now being finished with the concerts and resting, Kame’s nausea and fatigue had yet to settle and it had nearly been a month since Jin had been told by his lover. The older man had no idea what was wrong.

 

He had every reason to be concerned and had to beg on bended knees to get Kame to comply and go to the doctors.  He knew how stubborn his younger lover was, knew that the other would potentially ignore any illness he may have for sake of pleasing his fans.

 

As they were sitting in the waiting room, Kame looked at him in annoyance and for what seemed like the millionth time that day said, “Jin, you’re making a big deal out of nothing…”

 

The older man glared at his lover. “Shut up, Kazu. This _is_ something! You’ve been so tired and weak lately, on top of chucking up whatever you’ve eaten at random times of the day. This is no regular flu, so we’re getting you checked out and that’s final!”

 

Kame’s name was finally called and the two of them were escorted to a private room to await the doctor. Kame sat on the examination table while Jin sat in a seat next to it. Silence was overpowering the room as the two thought about what could possibly be wrong.

 

Soon, the doctor arrived and looked happily at the couple. After a quick handshake, he finally popped the question. “So what’s wrong, Kamenashi-kun?”

 

Kame sighed, “I honestly don’t think that anything’s wron-”

 

“He’s been very fatigued lately, sensei, and it’s very unlike him.” Jin interjected.

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

“About a month, I’d say.” Kame replied.

 

“That is very peculiar. Well Kamenashi-kun, to be fatigued for so long isn’t always a good thing. It could mean something far more deadly than you think, so I’m very glad you came in.”

 

Kame bit his lip upon hearing that. He supposed it was a good thing Jin forced him to come after all.

 

“I’ll need to take a blood sample to run some tests, if that’s okay with you?”

 

Kame nodded and the doctor proceeded to gather the blood necessary to run the tests. After he dismissed himself, Kame looked concernedly at Jin. “I didn’t think whatever I had could possibly be something so bad.”

 

Jin took Kame’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently along the younger’s skin. “I know you don’t like doctors very much, but I want to make sure you’re okay and healthy. If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” He gave a warm smile that Kame returned.

 

The couple was left waiting in the room for nearly an hour, the long time making the both of them anxious for the results. Just when they thought they could wait no longer, the doctor reentered the room, his face filled with disbelief.

 

The doctor looked the young couple over and said, “Kamenashi-kun…Akanishi-kun…the results are in and I honestly don’t know how to say this.”

 

“What’s wrong, sensei? Is it cancer? Pneumonia? Bronchitis, arthritis?” Jin asked worriedly.

 

Kame slapped Jin’s arm, “That last one isn’t related.” He turned to the doctor, “So what is wrong with me?”

 

The doctor straightened up and looked seriously at the young man. “You’re pregnant, Kamenashi-kun, and the blood work has proven it so.”

 

The word, “pregnant,” hit Kame like a slap in the face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape, and if it were truly possible, he felt his heart come to a complete halt.

 

“P-Pregnant?” Kame repeated.

 

Jin looked just as dumbfounded, his eyes wide with shock. “Pregnant? Like, with a baby and everything?”

 

“That’s what the results showed. I have no other explanation to give you. You’re otherwise as right as rain, nothing else wrong.”

 

“But I’m pregnant! I’m a _man_ who’s _pregnant_.”

 

“It’s just as mystifying to me as it is to you, Kamenashi-kun. You’re a special case.”

 

Kame scoffed at that. Special? More like _weird_! Of all things to have been diagnosed as his illness, it was pregnancy! He thought he could be dying from cancer, but no…he was just _pregnant_ , like it’s the most normal thing in this world.

 

The world suddenly started to spin, the edges of his consciousness starting to fade, and he succumbed. He fainted.

 

When he came to an hour later, the doctor had taken the opportunity to do an ultrasound while he was out. Kame was given the pictures taken of where his unexpected uterus apparently was. The mess of blobs in the picture didn’t tell him much, except that somehow a life was now growing within him.

 

How in the hell did that happen?!

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I’ve got some life changing news to share…_

_I’m pregnant!_

_I’M A FRIGGIN’ MAN WHO IS PREGNANT! WTF?!_

_Jin took me to the doctor’s and this is what they told me…and I still kind of can’t believe it._

_I honestly know how Tegoshi felt now when he first learned of his pregnancy, although maybe I’m more apprehensive…I seriously wasn’t anticipating this. And more than anything else, why me and why now?!_

_The doctor said I was about six weeks along. That means that I was pregnant while at and about in other countries…while I was performing and stressing my body like crazy! I hope that does nothing wrong to the baby! D:_

_But in other words, this means that I will have to take time off once I’m farther along…_

_You know, I sound like I’ve accepted this! This is so weird! Tegoshi is the exception, he should have been the ONLY exception, but now me?!_

_Jin ecstatic, of course; he’s been envious of Yamashita-kun since Tegoshi found out and told everyone. So since we’ve found out, he’s been babying me and has done everything I’ve asked without complaint…And I don’t have any problem with this, but it makes me contemplate how I feel about this unexpected happening._

_I’m…happy, certainly! I mean, I’m having Jin’s child! I love him and this is the result of that love…I guess; but I can’t help but be scared, nervous about the whole thing. I’m bringing a  new life into this world and I’ll have to take care of it! Work will take second place to this child…_

_For the last eleven years of my life, all I’ve known is Johnny’s and the entertainment business. I just don’t know if I can fully take care of a child with the limited knowledge that I have. I mean, will I be good enough to care for him or her?_

 

XXXXX

 

Little did Kame know that Jin was reading over his shoulder and had easily seen Kame’s concern for recent events. He put his hands on Kame’s shoulders, surprising the man greatly.

 

“Jin!” Kame quickly slammed the journal shut before looking over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t bother, Kazu-babe; I already saw what you wrote.”

 

Kame sighed, “Well okay then. Is there something you want to say?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Jin pulled Kame’s chair away from the desk he sat at and placed himself in front of the younger man. Without saying a word, Jin lifted Kame’s shirt enough to expose his belly. With one hand he ran it across the soft creamy flesh, caressing the barely there bulge on his lover’s tummy.

 

As if that wasn’t unexpected enough, Jin leaned in and planted a kiss on the skin. Both actions stirred a tingly, fluttery feeling in Kame’s stomach that he found rather pleasant. Looking at Jin, he found nothing but love in his eyes, and he found his heart melting at the sight.

 

“Kazuya, I love you and I know you well. You’ve worried for nothing because I _know_ you’ll be able to care for our child. I know so…”

 

“Jin…” Kame’s tears began to spring up without notice, his hormones kicking in.

 

The older man stood up and pulled Kame up with him, making them face each other. He wiped away the tears that the shorter man had shed before smiling sweetly and stealing his lips in a kiss.

 

“We’ll be just fine, babe, just fine.”

 

As Jin held Kame in a tight embrace, Kame felt assured. Yeah, things will be just fine.

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I was flipping through my old journal entries and noticed I never properly finished one! I think I was interrupted and then too emotional to finish that day…:D_

_Well, it’s been about two weeks since then, so I’m now around eight weeks. Two full months, would you believe it? I’ve really come to terms with this unexpected happening. I’m actually kind of looking forward to having a child. ^^_

_I’m kind of lucky because I didn’t really get morning sickness, only occasionally. The only symptom that I have is fatigue, or that’s what the doctor told me, and that it’s not always common to see in the early stages of pregnancy but is not fatal or anything._

_But~ it’s helped in keeping my pregnancy a secret for a bit. I haven’t told anyone yet, and I bullied Jin into not saying anything yet either. Why? Because I want it to be a surprise. :)_

_I’ll be revealing it to everyone at Tegoshi’s surprise baby shower today! Haha, a surprise gift at a surprise party. That’s a lot of surprises in one day, ne? But it will be special for me and Jin, and I’m sure Tegoshi will be happy too, no longer being the only pregnant male on earth._

_Oh, time to go! We’ve got to head out for the baby shower now. Talk later!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

“Kame, how are you doing? Are you feeling any better?” Koki’s concerned look made Kame happy to know he had such caring friends.

 

He smiled back, “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

 

“That’s good. You had us all very worried.”

 

“I know; I’m sorry about that.”

 

Maru walked up and joined the conversation, also asking if Kame was okay. Kame reaped the same answer to his band mate.

 

“You know, if anything you look _healthier_ …like’s there’s a glow about you.” Maru commented.

 

“You think so? Well, there have been some changes…”

 

Before Kame could be questioned further, Yamapi’s sister, Rina, called out that it was time for gifts. He excused himself to find Jin and prepare their gift for Tegoshi and Yamapi.

 

Several friends had given their gifts before Kame had finally built up the courage to bring his. With an encouraging nod from Jin, he pushed the stroller of to Tegoshi. “Tegoshi-kun, here’s a present from Jin and I. Hope you can lend it to us sometime in the near future.”

 

Tegoshi’s initial shock was from the nice gift, but when his subtle announcement had sunk in, the surprised gasps from everyone, including the celebrated pregnant idol, made Kame nearly laugh.

 

“Wait, what? Are you saying you’re…pregnant too?” Tegoshi asked, a smile barely restrained on his lips.

 

Kame shyly nodded. “Just like you, I don’t know how it happened, but I’m two months pregnant.”

 

He watched as Tegoshi carefully pulled himself up from the couch and came over to embrace him. Kame could feel the younger man’s large belly touching his own rather flat stomach.

 

“Congratulations, Kamenashi-kun!” Tegoshi said joyfully.

 

Everyone else let out congratulatory yells as well, some slapping Jin on the back or nudging him playfully for having accomplished the near impossible as well.

 

When Tegoshi pulled away he looked at Kame’s thin form and added, “Oh wow, you’ve got a _long_ way to go. Well, since you’re a pregnant man and a rare case like me, if you ever need pointers or help, or just someone to talk to, I’ll be available!”

 

“Thanks, Tegoshi-kun.” Kame was smiling very widely now.

 

Going back to his seat, he now realized how many he had that would be supportive of him. ‘I can’t believe I was scared about taking care of my child. I have so many who would be happy to help me.’

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_And truth has finally been revealed to my friends and family! Of course, everyone was shocked, but they were happy for me too._

_Tegoshi’s super happy, and he wants us to get together sometime so we can talk about what we’ve experienced with our pregnancies so far. I’m sure he’s glad to know he’s the only one in this world who’s conceived._

_I’m just waiting for when Johnny calls me in. I imagine he’ll be very displeased…_

_Another one of his top idols, knocked up!_

 

XXXXX

 

“He’ll have to accept it,” came a sudden voice behind Kame. Once again, Kame jumped from shock before turning angrily around to face Jin.

 

“Will you _stop_ doing that?!”

 

The older man gave him a grin, “But it’s fun!” His grin turned devilish and before Kame could say anything, Jin buried his face into Kame’s neck, kissing it fervently.

 

“And I know you love it…” Jin whispered between kisses.

 

The younger sighed before pushing Jin away, somewhat irritated, “I was writing in my diary…”

 

Jin pouted, “You’ve been giving that journal more attention than you have to me.”

 

“And that’s because I’m being forced to write in it for my counselor.”

 

The older rolled his eyes. “Whatever the reason…but I’m just surprised that you’re taking it seriously. You weren’t very happy about it a few months ago.”

 

Kame looked at the shut journal and smiled, “Well that’s changed. I rather like writing in it now.”

 

“What do you write in there anyway?”

 

“Day to day happenings mostly, maybe what I feel at the moment.”

 

“There’s that much to write about?”

 

Kame thought about that. Thinking back on what he had previously written, it really wasn’t as much as what he was writing about when he discovered he was pregnant. And then it hit him.

 

“I think I know what I’ll really start writing about.” Jin looked at him curiously. He continued, “I’ll keep a journal on my pregnancy. This could be a onetime event. I should make sure I detail what happens to me should male pregnancies start to arise more often.”

 

He felt Jin embrace him from behind and leaned back against the older man. “That sounds like a good idea. But just don’t forget about me, ‘kay?” Jin gave a quick peck on the top of Kame’s head before winking.

 

“Mm, I won’t. In fact…” He pulled Jin in to whisper into his ears, “Be a good lover and buy me some mochi?”

 

Jin groaned and Kame smirked. As the older man left the room, the pregnant man touched his small tummy. ‘Of course I won’t forget you, Jin. You gave me this gift!’


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Three months starting today!_

_I finally got a chance to talk with Johnny about the situation. He’s definitely not pleased with the situation, but he knows he can’t stop it, lest he loses a few idols. :P But I compromised with him since I know the pregnancy is a bit of a hindrance for the group._

 

XXXXX

 

“You…too, Kamenashi-kun?” Johnny sounded exasperated, and Kame understood why.

 

“I’m sorry, sir; I know you’re temporarily losing another idol to this strange phenomenon, but just like Tegoshi-kun, I want this.”

 

“I understand, Kamenashi-kun…I’m just not understanding why they’re happening now and within my company…”

 

“I-I don’t know, sir.”

 

“Well then, since another idol has gotten…pregnant, I’ll have to prepare another press conference to announce it.” Johnny quickly wrote up a reminder note on some paper on his desk before sighing and leaning back into his chair.

 

“Like I’ve told Tegoshi-kun, I’m giving you seven months off.”

 

Kame quickly interjected, “With your permission, I’d like to keep working until I no longer possibly can with my pregnancy.” When Johnny gave him a surprised look, he continued, “I want to minimize my hindrance as much as possible.”

 

“If that’s what you want, then I have no objection. Your schedule will remain the same then; all photo shoots, recordings, and interviews will continue, but despite this, do try to take it easy, okay?”

 

Kame stood and bowed graciously to the old man. “Thank you very much, sir!”

 

With a bright smile he left the office, thankful that Johnny wasn’t as disagreeable as he thought.

 

XXXXX

 

_I will continue working until I feel I no longer can. Jin’s not too happy about that. :P He’s concerned I’ll overstress myself; I think I’ll be fine._

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve never been much of an eater. Between Jin and I, Jin definitely appreciates food more! In fact, I remember when Jin and I were younger and he’d scold me because I would neglect eating! He’d always make sure to bring an extra bento and make sure I ate it too. Those were such sweet moments~!!_

_Back to what I was saying though, I don’t really eat too much…except now, that is._

_I’ve certainly had the munchies this month, especially now that I’m fifteen weeks along, and I’ve been craving things I’ve never wanted nor liked in my life._

 

XXXXX

 

Jin and Kame were out in Tokyo enjoying their rare day off when they passed in front of a pizzeria that had pictures of their menu filling up an entire window. Kame instantly stopped them when his eyes landed on the display, the desire to fulfill a craving suddenly overwhelming him.

 

“Jin, I want some pizza now.” Kame said, staring longingly at the pictures.

 

Jin looked amused but nodded and walked them into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and given menus to look at while the waitress brought them water. The older man looked over the large selection before asking what his pregnant lover wanted.

 

“I already know what I want.” Before Kame could announce what he wanted, the waitress returned with their water and asked what they would like to order.

 

Kame enthusiastically pointed to what he wanted, “I’d like the Tomato-Cheese Pizza. Oh, and can I possibly add sardines on that, please?”

 

Jin stared at the younger man incredulously, but he held off questioning the man until he made his own order and the waitress walked away. “Tomatoes, Kazu?”

 

“What?” He asked confused.

 

“But you _hate_ tomatoes.”

 

“Hmm, yes, that’s true, but for some reason I’m craving them.”

 

And he wasn’t lying, for as soon as the pizza came out, covered everywhere with diced tomatoes and sardines, a rather strange combination, Kame dug right in, eating like he was a starved man.

 

Jin marveled at how eagerly his lover devoured the cheesy delight. ‘So these are pregnancy cravings in full effect...I thought the request for mochi at midnight was okay the first two times, but for many nights beyond that! That was strange, but this is definitely different! I wonder what other cravings he might have…’

 

Kame finished the whole pizza, hated tomatoes and all.

 

XXXXX

 

_The experience I had with tomato pizza wasn’t the last. I’ve been asking for a lot of things with tomatoes on it. It’s so weird because I did really hate tomatoes. Before I was pregnant, I’d have Jin pick off the tomatoes in my food if it was there. That’s how much I didn’t like them…but to be craving them all the time like this…it’s weird._

_Tegoshi assured me that it’s normal to be craving things you wouldn’t normally eat. He said it was because the baby needed the nutrients from it. I still don’t understand why it had to be foods I normally hate though. :/_

_And speaking of Tegoshi, I finally got to meet up with him and we talked about our pregnancies.  
  
I learned a lot about what to expect and what to do to make this experience more comfortable for myself. It seems that there is still plenty more to come, according to Tegoshi…_  
  
XXXXX  
  
“So you’re in your third month, right Kamenashi-kun?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m about fifteen weeks now.”  
  
“Oh, I remember when I was there. I was starting to gain some weight and finding clothes to wear was a hassle without giving anything away about the pregnancy. I had to borrow a lot of clothes from Yamapi.”  
  
“I do remember that, actually. You know, that time we went to the store with our lovers and that one clerk was getting frisky?” Kame smirked as he visually remembered that moment. “Oh the look on her face when you came out of the dressing room with Yamashita-kun.”  
  
Tegoshi pouted. “Well that woman deserved it. I didn’t want her to get fresh with my man. You would do the same, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Possibly, but no woman’s incurred that wrath yet, thankfully.”  
  
The two men shared in a laugh before Tegoshi spoke once more. “And how are your cravings? Getting better? Worse?”

 

“I think they’re getting worse. Last night I sent Jin out to buy some taiyaki, but it had to be from this specific store or I wouldn’t eat it. I kept Jin out until five in the morning, and we had to be at work at eight.”  
  
“I’ve done that to Pi sometimes. I feel so bad too, but that’s what the baby wants. Thankfully he understands and tries to do the best he can.”  
  
“Yeah, Jin’s so excited about the baby. He’s already gathering stuff with help from his mom.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I was wondering about that, but how did your family take it? When I told my mom she squealed so loudly, like as if she was hoping for that to happen one day...I wasn’t expecting that to be her reaction at all.”  
  
“Well, think of it this way. When I first told my family of my relationship with Jin, they weren’t too surprised, but my older brothers gave Jin a hard time just to play the protective role. When I told them I’m pregnant, they nearly strangled Jin, claiming he ‘knocked me up’. It’s just my brothers that are disagreeable though. My mom and dad are fine with it. More grandchildren to keep them company are what they’re thinking about, I guess.”  
  
“Sorry about your brothers...”  
  
“It’s okay. I understand their intention, and so does Jin, so it’s fine.”  
  
Tegoshi made a sudden slight noise that gained Kame’s attention. The older of the two saw him put his hand on his large belly and giggle again. “What’s up?”  
  
“The baby’s just a little active right now, is all.”  
  
Just then their lovers entered the room, Yamapi heading straight for Tegoshi. “Having a nice chat?”  
  
“Mm-hm, just sharing our experiences. I know Kamenashi-kun would appreciate knowing some of this.”  
  
“That’s good.” Yamapi leaned down and gave Tegoshi a light peck on the head.  
  
“Oh, before you came in, the baby kicked again!”

 

The older of the two ran his hand along the heavily pregnant man’s tummy. He felt another prompt kick. “He’s very happy, ne?”

 

“Because his daddy is near, isn’t that right, baby?” Tegoshi cooed to his stomach.

 

Kame watched the scene happily, “That will soon be us, right, Jin?”

 

“Of course, babe.” Jin placed himself next to Kame on the couch. He grabbed the younger’s hand and started tracing random patterns on his soft skin. Kame didn’t realize it immediately, but the pattern Jin was drawing on his hand wasn’t just a random shape, Jin was writing something in his palm.

 

“I…love…you?” Kame smiled brightly before suddenly having the urge to taste Jin’s lips. Not hesitating, he leaned in and locked their lips together.

 

Jin gladly accepted the kiss and returned its fervor, and soon the two of them were getting deeper into it. Sadly, they forgot about the other couple that was in the room and had now gained an audience.

 

The two lovers heard a loud whistle and some minor clapping, forcing them apart from the distraction.

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to stop on our account!” Yamapi teased.

 

Kame was now flushed from the embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me…”

 

Tegoshi winked, “It’s just another urge. You’ll get them. It’s normal.”

 

XXXXX

 

_I didn’t think there would be so much that would happen within this pregnancy. But come what may, I’ll be writing it all down._

_I want to make sure that should this pregnancy phenomena become more abundant, other…men will know what to expect too._

_…You know, I now randomly have the desire for a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich. That sounds sooo good right now…_

_Talk later then! I have a craving to fulfill!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_At four months and one week, it feels like I’ve been pregnant forever…but to know I’ve got another four to five months ahead of me? Yeesh…_

_I don’t know how Tegoshi made it._

_Yeah, that’s right. Tegoshi gave birth today!_

 

XXXXX

 

It was early afternoon when Jin received a call from Yamapi. He answered his cell phone wondering what his friend could be calling about while he was at work. “Hello?”

 

“Jin! Glad you answered, Yuya’s in labor now so we’re at the hospital.”

 

“Really?! Well then we’ll come right over!” Kame looked over at him curiously, wanting to know what the conversation was about.

 

“Wait, could you possibly pass by my place and get me a shirt and some shoes?”

 

“W-What? Why?”

 

“Well…because when Yuya’s contractions started, I panicked and took him straight to the hospital. But I kind of forgot that I just got out of the shower and was only wearing pants…I didn’t have time to grab a shirt or put on some shoes.”

 

“Ahaha, sure, no problem. But it’ll take us a little longer to get there.”

 

“That’s fine. Yuya’s got some time to wait before he can actually deliver, but don’t take too long…the nurses keep staring at me.”

 

Jin chuckled, “Okay. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” He hung up and looked at Kame. “Tegoshi’s delivering now.”

 

“Really?! Are we heading down to see them?”

 

“Yeah, just after we make a quick stop to their place and grab Pi some clothes.” Kame raised a brow. “I’ll explain in the car. Let’s get permission to leave now.”

 

After convincing their manager to leave after their photo shoots, Kame and Jin drove out to the Yamashita household to grab Yamapi’s needed items. On the way down, Jin explained the reason for the sudden side trip.

 

“Do you think you’ll be just as panicked when it comes time for me to deliver?”

 

“Dunno, but certainly I’d be concerned for you. I would make sure you’re absolutely okay above anything else.” Jin reached a hand out to rub Kame’s thigh lovingly. Kame smiled back.

 

The pickup was quick, putting them back onto their course to the hospital after fifteen minutes. The whole trip to the hospital took about three hours, what with how late they left work and got stuck in traffic.

 

When they finally made it to the hospital to see the very-soon-to-be-parents, Yamapi was extremely grateful to be fully clothed again, and Tegoshi was happy to have another friend come to visit before his delivery.

 

While Jin occupied himself with talking to Yamapi, Kame approached the laboring man. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Everyone’s been asking me that. I feel like I really want this child out of me already. It’s painful; no joke.”

 

Kame clicked his tongue and landed a hand on his own growing belly. That didn’t sound too great. “So much to go through just to receive this tiny bundle…But you’ll be worth it in the long run, won’t you baby?” He asked his bump, lightly stroking his stomach.

 

A thought soon came over him. He looked at Tegoshi again with a smile. “I don’t know if this will help any since I’ve yet to go through the same pain, but think of it like a concert. You’ve been working long and hard months to prepare for that one moment on stage, but when it’s finally the big day and you’re on stage, you shouldn’t relax just yet, you should still work your hardest and give it your all so that once it’s done and you’re dog tired, you’re happy because you’ve accomplished what you wanted.”

 

Tegoshi looked thoughtful as he went over Kame’s example in his head. “Hmm, that’s a really good analogy, Kamenashi-kun, thank you. I’ll try to remember that when it’s time.” He smiled.

 

They talked for another thirty minutes before the doctor reappeared. “Tegoshi-kun, last we checked you were at nine centimeters. It’s nearly been an hour since then so it’s safe to say we can start preparing you for the labor. I will have to ask all visitors to leave. Sorry about this.”

 

Jin and Kame nodded at the doctor before giving one last word of encouragement and heading out the door.

 

XXXXX

 

_We waited in the delivery room when it was actually time for Tegoshi to deliver. I know I asked him how he was feeling, and he said it was painful, but really, there’s only so much you can tell from that._

_Pain? Like, how painful?_

_I’ll find out soon enough, won’t I?_

_It just seems so scary! I wonder how long it will take me to deliver, or how painful it will be…or HOW I’ll even deliver! I almost forgot I was a man! This baby got in me, but how’s it going to come out?!_

_Hmm, I didn’t get to ask Tegoshi-kun about that…Maybe another time then._

_Gotta go! I’ve got work early in the morning._

_K.K_.

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Nineteen weeks now~!!!_

_You remember me telling you that I’m still working, right? Well, now that it’s super obvious that I’m pregnant, Johnny finally called for the press conference._

_I think I was well received…_

 

XXXXX

 

Flashing lights were everywhere as it was announced that Kamenashi Kazuya was another male idol that had somehow become pregnant. Several reporters had their hands raised to ask questions, and Kame calmly answered each one.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. There must be something going around Johnny’s that is allowing some of the idols to become pregnant.”

 

“Yes, it does mean that I am homosexual. And my partner is Akanishi Jin, if it wasn’t made clear by his presence next to me.”

 

“No, I will not immediately being going on a hiatus like Tegoshi-kun did. I’m waiting until later in the pregnancy before I take my leave.”

 

“Yes, that does mean I will still be working. My schedule will remain fairly the same, though accommodated for my situation, meaning photo shoots, recordings, interviews…They will all continue until I no longer can. I will still be in the public’s eye for a good portion of the pregnancy, so hopefully its eccentricity won’t be too disturbing for people to see.”

 

“Well…I think that in continuing to expose myself throughout the pregnancy, people will come to understand and accept it more. I definitely understand; this is something _weird_. How do you think I felt when I learned of the situation? But it has somehow happened to Tegoshi-kun and I, and I want others to slowly come to terms with it.”

 

“My hopes for the public’s reception? Well, if Tegoshi-kun received such warm support from his fans, I hope the same as well.”

 

“Thank you for coming out and listening.”

 

XXXXX

 

_As I told everyone, my work is still the same…but it is definitely changed to at least accommodate my pregnancy._

_Since it’s such a fascinating thing to see, and I’m willingly continuing to work through it, I’ve received a lot of offers to do more photo shoots and interviews for parent and family magazines._

_Jin and I have been running all over the place to answer to these people…but I suppose that’s okay. I’m making sure people are aware of the situation, and I find that important._

_Tegoshi-kun is happy too. He kind of wishes he had the courage to do the same…But it’s a little late now. He’s got little Tomoya to worry about._

_I’m feeling pretty good about the whole thing. Hopefully things will be pretty good from here on out. :)_

_‘Kay, I’m out! Work tomorrow…_

_K.K._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_Twenty weeks! Time just moves way too fast! I'm pretty much half way through the pregnancy!_

_Recently I’ve put on a LOT of weight. So much so that it really is impossible for me to wear even Jin’s clothes! I even had a huge breakdown over it. Poor Jin, having to deal with my mood swings all the time._

_I love him so much for dealing with me! :P_

 

XXXXX

 

Jin stepped into the room to see Kame crying on the bed, a pair of jeans lying next to him. He immediately rushed to sit next to his pregnant lover and brought him into his arms.

 

“What’s wrong, luv?” Kame’s blubbering wails made it impossible for Jin to understand him. To stop him from crying, Jin cupped his face and kissed away the tears.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked again once Kame had stopped crying.

 

“I’m fat…” He heard the younger man mumble.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I’m fat!” And Kame began to cry once more.

 

At first Jin was confused at the statement, but when his eyes landed on the jeans again, upon further notice it was also _favorite_ pair, he understood what was happening.

 

“You’re not fat, Kazu.”

 

“But I can’t wear my jeans anymore…it doesn’t fit!”

 

“It’s fine, baby!”

 

“No, it’s not! I’m getting fat! And then I’ll be made fun of and…Oh god, I can just hear everyone talking about it already!” Kame buried his head into Jin’s shoulder, his tears slowly seeping into Jin’s shirt.

 

The older man embraced his lover and calmly said, “Who cares what they say? All that should matter is that I love you and I’m unbelievably happy that you’re carrying my child.”

 

“You’ll still love me if I’m fat?”

 

“Of course, honey.” Jin landed a soft kiss on Kame’s pouty lips, making the other smile warmly.

 

XXXXX

_I suppose I’m still rather sensitive about how big my tummy’s been getting. You’d think I would be more understanding about the situation…I do understand, but my damn hormones just take over and I start bawling…I just can’t help it. :(_

_But after I had that mood swing, Jin decided to spoil me by taking me clothes shopping, so now I have plenty of jeans to last me through the rest of this pregnancy._

_I love you, Jinjin~!! ;)_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m twenty-two weeks now!_

_Every day I write in this journal, I write about all I experience with this pregnancy. All the subtle changes in my body, all the emotions I go through. I find this important because since declaring my pregnancy at the press conference and pretty much declaring I will continue working through it, I've constantly been in the public's eye. I want people to see what's happening and know about it.  
  
As such, I really want to make sure that anything that happens within this pregnancy is recorded for any future use.  
  
I get questions from people everywhere, asking me how I feel about the whole thing. I tell them the physical experience is sometimes hard to believe, but mentally and emotionally I'm happy and excited about the whole thing.  
  
I got interviewed about my experiences so far in one of the latest magazines, along with a couple photo shoots with Jin.  
_  
XXXXX

  
"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kame bowed to the crew politely as he was prepared for the pregnancy photo shoot they were about to do.  
  
"Thank you for taking up the offer to do this photo shoot, Kamenashi-kun. I hope this won't be stressful for you." The photographer said, approaching him and Jin.  
  
"It shouldn't be. I'm just a little nervous because this is going to involve something a little more different than usual."  
  
"Oh, I won't be making it so difficult or different. I think you'll do just fine."  
  
"What are some of the things you'll want us to do on set?" Jin questioned upon looking at the fairly simple set up room.  
  
"We want you two to be comfortable, get lovey-dovey and couple-ish to emphasize your relationship. From there we will start to focus on your tummy, maybe some solo shots of you shirtless and what not."  
  
"Oh, okay, that's do-able, ne, Kazu?" Jin knew that his lover was slightly sensitive about the weight he'd put on from the pregnancy.  
  
"Does it have to be shirtless?" Kame meekly spoke up.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't have to be...we'll see, ne?"  
  
From there the two of them were whisked away to have their makeup and clothes put on, the whole process taking thirty minutes to do. When they were done, they were brought onto the set and positioned together.  
  
"Act naturally together. You're in a relationship so let's actually see that."  
  
Kame licked his lips nervously. It was one thing being affectionate with each other in private, or at the very least with close friends, it was another to be affectionate in front of a camera.  
  
He became stuff from not knowing what to do and Jin easily saw this. Taking matters into his hands, the older man stepped up to his younger lover and embraced him tightly. The action was surprising for Kame until he heard a camera shutter go off.  
  
"Relax, Kazu. Just imagine it's the two of us here and no one else."  
  
Kame nodded slowly, trying to ease his muscles into listening to make his pose more natural. He ended up relaxing into Jin's arms and reaching his arms up to wrap around the older one’s neck.  
  
The camera continued to go off, pictures of their sweet moments being caught on film. "Good, good, you two! Keep bringing in those cute shots!"  
  
Kame, finally gained enough courage to lean close enough to kiss Jin on the lips. It was just a short and sweet kiss, but he could hear the photographer and some of the girls in the staff praise the moment.  
  
The shots continued and the couple ended up in several poses: Jin holding Kame from behind, Kame leaning his head on Jin's shoulder, and a few more kiss scenes.

 

“That was great, you two! Now it’s time to take the solo shots of Kamenashi-kun.”

 

Jin stepped off to the side to watch his lover begin the second half of the photo shoot. He could see Kame getting nervous again and chuckled at his shyness.

 

“We’ll start off slow to get you comfortable, but are you still really opposed to having no shirt on?”

 

Kame licked his lips again and nodded, but on a second thought he added, “I don’t want to fully take off my shirt, but I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to showing my tummy a little…”

 

“Oh that’s a good compromise! Okay then, we’ll do that.”

 

Kame’s solo shots commenced, having him unbutton the lower half of his shirt to exposes his rounded belly and move into various poses that hard him caressing the large bump or staring at it lovingly. The pictures came out perfect in the end.

 

When the photo shoot half was finished, the couple was then moved into a separate room to await the interviewer. She came in with a bright smile and excitement in her eyes upon seeing Kame.

 

“Kamenashi-kun! I’m Yoshigawa; it’s a pleasure to be meeting with you! And you have Akanishi-kun with you as well! Good, then I can ask the both of you some relationship questions.” She bowed and shook their hands before preparing herself for the interview.

 

Once the pen and paper were out, she began to ask her questions. "So how far along are you, Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
"I'm about 22 weeks." Kame answered clearly.  
  
"Wow! And your experience so far?"  
  
"Different is the only way I can describe it. There are things happening to me that I never thought would happen otherwise, but I'm taking it all in stride. It's a learning experience."  
  
"Is that so? Well what has been one of your weirdest experiences so far?"  
  
"No matter how many times it happens, I can never get over my cravings. Those are just weird and are never logical!"  
  
"So you crave strange food?"  
  
"Yes, mostly, though sometimes it’s a craving for food that I normally dislike. But I always send Akanishi out to get it." He glanced at Jin with a guilty look.  
  
Yoshigawa laughed lightly, "Must be tough!"

 

"Yeah, but he apparently still loves me." Kame smiled sweetly to his partner.  
  
"Well what do you think of the whole situation, Akanishi-san?"  
  
Jin gave a large grin, "I'm very excited! I've said it plenty of times, but I really do love kids and want to have plenty of my own."  
  
"But did you think it would ever happen with Kamenashi-san?"  
  
"Not biologically, of course. I kind of resigned myself to thinking that Kazuya and I would have to adopt. But this is one of the greatest things to have happened to me and I would want nothing to change."  
  
"I see. Do you think you'll be able to have more kids with Kamenashi-san in the future?"  
  
Jin looked at Kame after that question, unsure of what exactly he should say. Kame also looked rather unsure but he spoke up in the end in place of Jin. "This pregnancy was unplanned, of course, and though we're both enthusiastic about having this child, we're not sure there will be another, but only because of the anatomy behind it.  
  
This whole thing is a phenomenon. I’m somehow a male that’s gained a uterus, and that just doesn’t normally happen. For this pregnancy to have happened at least once is questionable but probable. For it to happen again, we can't be sure. It could have just been a one-time miracle."  
  
"But would you be opposed to it?"  
  
Kame looked thoughtful for a second but a soft smile soon rose to his lips. "Probably not. From what I've been through so far, I've discovered that baring a child is a beautiful experience. When I see Tegoshi-kun and his newborn, Tomoya, and how happy he is, I wouldn’t mind going through this again just so I can experience that too. I really have a much higher respect and understanding for women now."

 

“That’s a very good thing, ne? I have one last question for the both of you. Are you having a boy or girl, and what would you have preferred?”

 

“Am I far enough along to see that? I didn’t know…” Kame smiled innocently. “Well, I guess that answers the question. We don’t know yet.”

 

“As for preference, I wouldn’t mind a girl, but I’d really like a boy! I’d want to play soccer with him when he’s older!” Jin’s grin widened as he imagined him and a little boy that had some of his features, playing soccer with him in a park.

 

Kame shrugged, “I have no idea what I’d want, just as long as my baby is healthy. A little girl would be beautiful, ne? I might spoil her…But a boy would be rambunctious! Haha, I’ll ask the doctor next time to inform us of the baby’s gender.”

 

Yoshigawa stood up and bowed once more. “Thank you very much for the interview! I’m sure our readers will enjoy what you’ve shared.”  
  
XXXXX

 

_The interview went over really well and I think I might buy myself a copy when it comes out. I think the photo shoot came out nicely, although I’m still a little embarrassed about the solo shots. I hope that won’t offend anyone!_

_Makes me wonder what people may say about it? Hmm…_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m almost done with the fifth month! I’m twenty-three weeks now!_

_The magazine came out already, (so fast!) and Tegoshi-kun asked if we could meet again! So I got to visit him today since I had the day off!_

 

XXXXX  
  
“Ah, come in! Sorry if it’s a little messy…” Tegoshi greeted, moving aside to let Kame come through. “No Akanishi-kun today?”

 

“No, Jin’s got some stuff he needs to do. I drove here myself.” The pregnant man carefully removed his shoes before stepping fully into the apartment. Tegoshi was right; the place was a little messy, but mostly because of the baby stuff that preoccupied several spaces.

 

“So I see Tomoya’s been keeping you busy?”

 

Tegoshi sighed before directing them to the kitchen and offering Kame a seat at the table. “Oh, you have no idea. Tomoya’s sinfully cute, but he’s got some lungs on him…probably from me.” He laughed lightly. “It’s not too often that he cries, but when he does, it’s hard to make him stop.”

 

“Sounds fun…” Kame couldn’t help his sarcasm.

 

The younger man put down a cup of tea for Kame before taking a seat next to him. “I’m making it sound worse than it is, to be honest. It’s not so bad, especially when you remember you brought this little form into the world. So even when he smells of poo or pukes on me and keeps me up late at night, I still love him because Tomoya’s my son.”

 

Kame smiled before looking down at his protruding belly. “So I have a lot to look forward to then, ne?”

 

“Yes! Every day is a learning experience and I always look forward to seeing what Tomoya’s going to do next.”

 

“How’s Yamapi taking it?”

 

“He’s such an awesome father! If I’m too tired to attend to Tomoya, Tomohisa will take care of him. He loves holding Tomoya against his chest. It’s such a cute sight to see!”

 

“Haha, I could imagine Jin being that way as well. He’d be so excited about the child, he’d probably never put him or her down.”

 

“I feel that way about Tomoya too, but I’m trying my hardest not to spoil him! It’s hard though, because he’s such a miracle!”

 

Kame sighed, his fingers drawing slow patterns along his raised flesh, “Yes, miracle children. I wonder what he or she’s going to look like?”

 

“Hmm, well if I can properly remember some of the pictures printed of when Akanishi-kun was a baby, he was cute. So I’d imagine your baby will be super adorable with your genes mixed with his.”

 

“If it’s a boy, do you think Johnny-san will try to scout my child when he’s older?” Kame joked.

 

“I’ve wondered that about Tomoya…Tomohisa told me that Johnny-san has something in store for me when I return…I don’t know what that could possibly mean though.”

 

“Oh that’s right. You’re back to work next month, right?”

 

Tegoshi frowned, “Unfortunately, yes, so that means I need to find a baby sitter soon…I don’t want to leave Tomoya behind and miss out on seeing him grow every day, but if I can’t bring him to work, then I’ll need to do that.”

 

“Well, I’d be glad to take care of him for you once I go on leave.” Kame offered.

 

“Would you? That would be great! Hmm, and I think that would be good practice for when you’ll have to deal with your own little one.” Tegoshi reached over and lightly rubbed Kame’s tummy.

 

XXXXX

 

Thanks to Tegoshi-kun (I can’t get out of the habit of calling him by that, even though he’s married to Yamashita-kun now!) I got a glimpse into what life will be like once I’ve given birth to my child.

 

This is such a life-changing event!

 

I hope I’ll be a good parent, both Jin and I.

 

Oh, speaking of Jin…he’s home now! Gotta go!

 

K.K.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_Six months~! I’m so showing! When I’m at home sometimes, I’ll just stare at my tummy and be amazed that this is happening to me. I’m soon going to be a, err, father? (That’s really confusing, ne?) The excitement is really starting to building up. :D_

_And speaking of excitement, after learning from the interviewer of the Popolo magazine that I was far enough along to learn the gender of the baby, Jin set up the next available date for an appointment!_

_So…We learned the gender of the baby yesterday!_

 

XXXXX

 

“It seems you’re very excited to see the gender of your baby.” The young couple’s doctor remarked as soon as he entered the room. Kame and Jin both smiled widely, nodding that they were looking forward to knowing what their baby was.

 

As Kame was being prepared for the ultrasound, the doctor added, “I read your interview, Kamenashi-kun. I’m glad you both are looking forward to becoming parents.”

 

Once Kame’s shirt was up, he squeezed some clear gel onto the large bump. He picked up the receiver for the ultrasound machine and began to use it to spread the gel across the hard protrusion.

 

“So let’s see what the baby’s gender is, okay?” The doctor then proceeded to locate the baby, stopping the receiver when he found the baby.

 

Jin and Kame watched the screen excitedly, hoping the doctor could make sense of the messy black and white image and would reveal the news soon. Finally the doctor affirmed that he saw what he needed in order to inform them of the gender.

 

“So, if you look into the monitor, right around here…” He pointed to the screen at circled where he presumably could see the makings of the baby’s gentiles, “You’ll see that you’ll be having a baby girl.”

 

The word _girl_ rang through the air as it slowly sank into the young couple’s minds.

 

When the message finally settled in, Kame suddenly choked up in a sob, his emotions getting the better of him. “A baby girl…Jin, we’re going to have a baby girl!”

 

Jin squeezed Kame’s hand excitedly before leaning in a kissing the younger man on the forehead. “We’re going to have a daughter…”

 

XXXXX

 

_We’re having a precious baby girl! :D_

_Of course, now that we know the gender, Jin’s gone and told everyone! x) But I don’t blame him; I’m even more excited to see our child now that we know the gender._

_I wonder what she’ll look like…will she look more like me, or will she look more like Jin? Or maybe she’ll look like both of us, like Tegoshi suggested?_

_Hmm, we’ll have to wait another three months to see, ne?_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_So I’m now twenty-six weeks!_

_Things are pretty okay right now. I haven’t been feeling extremely tired like at the beginning of the pregnancy, my cravings have been…normal enough (:P), and my mood swings have been kept to a minimum. My mom told me that the second trimester is always the easiest. I have to agree. :)_

_But as comfortable as I currently may be, I think that starting next month I’ll go on break. The last big thing I’ll do before my hiatus is the New Years Countdown, which all of Johnny’s is currently preparing for._

_Yes, I’m still in it (and Jin’s not very happy about it), but I’m definitely taking it easy, I swear!_

_I’m not participating in any dances and am restricted in a lot of physical movement, so I’m left within singing, and that’s not so bad._

_Oh! And that reminds me! While practicing for the countdown, I had a little surprise!_

 

XXXXX

 

Kame was sitting on the couch during his break from practicing KAT-TUN’s songs. He was a little breathless and his back was a little achy, but above anything else, his rounded tummy felt slightly strange, like there was a fluttery feeling dancing around in his stomach.

 

He lightly rubbed his belly in an attempt to calm the fluttering; instead, it seemed to intensify with his touch. He stared at his large bump with worried confusion, not understanding what was happening.

 

Ueda happened to see Kame’s confused look and came over to sit next to his pregnant friend. “What’s wrong, Kamenashi?”

 

“Umm, well I keep having this fluttery feeling in my stomach, and I don’t know what it’s from…” Kame paused for a second, his hand still holding onto his bump. He suddenly gasped and grabbed Ueda’s hand. “I just felt something weird! Feel it!”

 

Ueda’s hand was placed above Kame’s stomach and held where the younger man supposedly felt something. Unexpectedly, something lightly bumped against his hand, making him gasp as well. “I felt that! Kame, I think your baby is kicking!”

 

“Kicking? This fluttery feeling is my baby _kicking_?” Kame’s eyes seemed to water as he was yet again overcome with the reality of his situation.

 

The younger redirected his eyesight to his bulging belly and he smiled widely. “Hello, my precious girl. I can’t believe you’re kicking…” He caressed his tummy lovingly before looking at Ueda again.

 

“We should tell the others!”

 

Ueda stood up, “I’ll get them; just wait here a second.”

 

Soon the rest of KAT-TUN appeared and swarmed Kame, wanting to feel the baby kicking as well. Ueda watched from the door frame of the room with a smile. Kame looked so happy and excited; he was slightly envious.

 

“Ah, Ueda-kun? What are you doing standing right here?” Tegoshi’s voice brought the older man out of his thoughts.

 

“Hmm? Oh, well it seems that Kamenashi’s baby has started kicking.”

 

Tegoshi’s eyes brightened. “Really? I’ll tell NEWS too! I’m sure they’d want to see Kamenashi-kun too.” And in less than five minutes, the members of NEWS had now invaded KAT-TUN’s room and were waiting to feel the baby kick.

 

Ueda was still watching the whole group from a far, not in a hurry to feel the baby’s movement since he was the first one to feel it. He sighed, almost longingly, at the scene of his pregnant friend and band mate, like as if he wanted that too. Maybe that was really the case.

 

“Why the sigh, Hime?” Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he immediately knew who it was: Ryo.

 

He leaned into the hard chest of his lover and let out another sigh. “He looks so happy, ne?”

 

“Who? Kamenashi?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Are you…jealous?”

 

Ueda slightly stiffened at that and turned to face Ryo. “It would be a bit of a lie to say I’m not jealous…”

 

“Why? Did you want to have a baby too?” Ryo’s arms tightened around Ueda even more.

 

The tea-haired man bit his lip, “Kind of…” He snuck another glance at Kame and saw Jin excitedly place his hand over Kame’s stomach. “I want to be excited like that…maybe experience the same things Tegoshi-kun and Kamenashi have.”

 

“So you _do_ want to have a baby?”

 

Was it just him or was Ryo’s face seemingly getting closer? “Yeah…?”

 

“Well we got that conception statue from Tegoshi to help us get that baby…so how about we try tonight?” Ryo wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in closer to steal a kiss…only to meet Ueda’s palm, face on.

 

“When you wriggle your eyebrows like that, it’s a major turnoff. Don’t do that again,” Ueda deadpanned. “And we’ll see about the baby thing…”

 

The older man squeezed himself out of his lover’s hold and made to re-approach the large group. “Hime…Hime!” He heard his lover call out for him; Ueda smirked to himself.

 

XXXXX

 

_The baby moved! It’s such a strange feeling, but it’s just another reminder of how I’ll soon be bringing my precious little girl into this world. :)_

_It seems that since that moment, Jin just won’t stop touching my tummy. Every day before bed, Jin will sing a short lullaby to the baby before kissing my bump. It’s sweet to see how excited he is about the whole thing; it makes my heart beat faster._

_Hmm, I’m suddenly reminded that we need to start thinking of names for her…_

_I’ll discuss it with Jin tonight._

_Later!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

Kame closed the diary and put it away before preparing for bed. Jin came in as the younger man was shuffling about and smiled upon seeing the rounded bump. He came up behind his lover and hugged him tightly, surprising the younger man.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Kazuya.”

 

Kazuya smiled as well while turning around to face Jin. He gave the older man a light kiss as thanks before pulling him to the bed. “Do you think our baby will be beautiful too?” He asked once they settled under the covers.

 

“Do I _think_ she will? Tch, I think she’ll be _more_ than beautiful. I really want her to look like you; maybe she’ll have your hair and eyes, maybe your lips too if she’s lucky.”

 

“Why my lips? I love yours a lot more.” And for emphasis, Kame ran a finger lightly across Jin’s soft puffy lips. “I want her to have your lips and nose…and maybe your chubby cheeks.” He teasingly pinched a side of Jin’s face.

 

Jin chuckled before sliding a hand down to stroke the hard flesh of Kame’s stomach. “Our daughter is going to look perfect.”

 

“Then we should name her as much.”

 

“We haven’t thought of names yet, have we?”

 

“No…” Kame felt his eyes begin to get heavy; Jin’s gentle caresses to his tummy were relaxing.

 

Jin heard his pregnant lover yawn. “I guess we’ll decide that in the morning.” He lightly pecked at Kame’s lips before bringing him in closer and closing his eyes to fall asleep.

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m one week away from seven months. It’s taken a whole week to decide on a name for my little girl._

_We asked our friends for suggestions on what we should name her…They weren’t much help. :/ But at least our mothers made up for that._

 

XXXXX

 

“Why did you name me ‘Jin’?” The namesake asked his mother.

 

Jin’s mother looked thoughtful for a second before answering, “I wanted you to be a kind and giving person.”

 

“Shows how well that went.” Jin’s younger brother, Reio, teased after listening in on the conversation; Jin appropriately punched his brother in the arm.

 

“So you named me based on what you wanted me to be?”

 

“Yes. Are you already thinking of a name for your child?”

 

Kazuya’s mother stepped in from the kitchen to join in. “Oh, choosing a name is always difficult, especially if you don’t have much of an imagination. I would suggest being original.”

 

Jin looked confused. “Original? As in something that’s new or rare?”

 

“Don’t even think of naming our child with some foreign, English name.” Kazuya glared at his lover. “I want to be able to pronounce her name easily.

 

Ignoring his now pouting lover, Kazuya looked at the mothers. “Do you maybe…have a suggestion as to what we should name her?”

 

“Akane.”

 

“Nao.”

 

The names came simultaneously leaving Kame with a blank stare. “We’ll consider them…” He said slowly.

 

XXXXX

 

_Jin and I heard: Akane, Nao, Jinnifer, Sayuri, Kazumi, Erika, Hana, and so much more._

_The names we heard were…just not up to par with what I want for my baby._

_I want her name to represent her well, and I think…no, I KNOW she’s going to be beautiful. It’s only right that I give her an appropriate name; she’s the blessing of my life._

_We had to buy a baby name book to help choose, but Jin and I really wanted to make sure we found the perfect name for a perfect child._

_In the end we chose “Yoshie,” which means “Pure, Graceful Blessing,” and I think we couldn’t have a found a more perfect name._

_We’re positive about this name; I can feel that this is what we want…what she wants (She even kicked in agreement just now)._

_So, Yoshie, all I can do now is wait for you to come and bring you into this world safely._

_Your daddy and I love you very much!_

_K.K._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m so far along now! It’s now the first week of January and I’ve been pregnant for seven full months! I can’t believe I’ve made it this far…_

_But now that I’ve begun the third trimester, I’ve decided to take it easy and go on my hiatus. But I only left after doing one last thing: the New Years Countdown. Jin was so nervous for me, but he did a pretty good job keeping it under wraps._

_Admittedly, I was pretty nervous too!_

XXXXX

 

Johnny’s Countdown was about to begin. Fans from across the country gathered in this one place to greet the incoming New Year with their favorite idols.

 

Older sempai, such as Takki and Tsubasa, Tokio, V6, Arashi, and many more had gathered for the night. It was to be an awesome and fun night, pumping everyone up with the songs they produced that year. NEWS was right beside KAT-TUN backstage, and both were on the sidelines preparing for their moment.

 

Kame was momentarily seated on the couch, trying his best to calm his nerves. The excitement and nervousness he usually felt when he was getting ready for concerts seemed to be tripled tonight.

 

It seemed as if the baby was responding to his emotion as she kicked and moved restlessly within him. He rubbed his tummy in an attempt to calm her. “I know, Yoshie. I’m nervous about tonight but please stop moving so much…”

 

“Is Yoshie getting restless again?” Jin asked as he approached his lover.

 

“Yeah, but only because I’m feeling nervous.”

 

“Oh, baby you’ll be fine!”

 

“But I’m seven months pregnant and I look like a while in this gaudy costume.” He pulled at the heavily sequined collar attached to his white suit. “If people somehow haven’t seen that I’m pregnant this far in, then they surely will tonight.”

 

“But what does it matter? People should already know circumstances. And if they’re uncomfortable seeing it, then they shouldn’t be here tonight. Besides,” Jin winked and sidled up to Kame, “I’ll be with you the whole time, babe.”

 

He leaned down and pecked Kame on the top of his head before gently rubbing the younger man’s large bump. Kame couldn’t help but smile at Jin’s confidence. That’s one thing he loved about the older man; he always stuck firmly to what he believed and followed.

 

The young man was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Maru call out his and Jin’s name. “We’re on in three minutes! Time to line up!”

 

Kame nodded and carefully stepped onto the floating platform that was positioned at entrance of the stage. The rest of KAT-TUN followed, Jin taking his position next to him. Junno quickly gave an encouraging comment to the group and Koki and Maru shook hands with everyone. One of the staff members stood in front of him counting down to their appearance. “Five…four…three…two…one…Go!”

 

The platform began to move and they were soon within sight of thousands of fangirls here to see them. Kame waved to all that looked his way and smiled sweetly. His nervousness was for nothing as he heard the happy screams calling his name and shaking large signs and uchiwas with messages to him on it.

 

He felt someone take hold of his hand and looked over to see Jin winking at him, squeezing his hand lightly with confidence. KAT-TUN’s single, “Going” came on and the group began to sing.

 

XXXXX

 

_That night was fun! Despite feeling nervous at the beginning, and a little self conscious because of my baby bump, everyone was okay with it! I even saw a few signs wishing me luck with the last few months of my pregnancy!_

_Just as he promised, Jin was always by my side. A few sempai teased him about it just to push his buttons. And I think Matsumoto-kun made him a little jealous. Just like in old times!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Jin-kun, you keep hovering around Kamenashi-kun! You’re like a fly that won’t go away!” Jun joked into the microphone.

 

Jun suddenly walked over to Kame, slinging an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. The gesture was innocent and friendly, but of course the fangirls were squealing from the contact and Jin couldn’t help but frown at the sight.

 

Kame immediately caught onto Jun’s little joke and followed along. The older man guided them away from Jin and close to a group of girls where Jun began to be touchy with Kame, while the younger pretended to be cute and sweet in response.

 

The girls screamed again and Jin could no longer restrain his jealousy. “Oi!” He yelled.

 

Jin stomped over to the both of them and quickly pulled Kame way from Jun. The member from Arashi laughed and smirked. Kame, knowing his boyfriend was a little peeved, immediately corrected the situation by dropping a quick peck on the cheek, “It’s all in jest, Jin.” The younger man whispered an “I love you,” before giving a wink.

 

Jun came over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Yeah, it’s just a joke. Let’s bring in the New Years with smiles and happiness! I’m sure you have plenty to be happy about.”

 

Jin nodded and proceeded to give the older man a hug before wrapping an arm around Kame’s waist and walking alongside Jun to meet up with other Johnnys.

 

XXXXX

 

_I brought in the New Year with plenty of close friends, and that is always a nice thing to do. I have nothing to regret from this past year. It brought plenty of good things, of course the first and foremost being my pregnancy with Yoshie! And the experiences and personal growth I’ve gotten out of it has been very big!_

_Certainly, this New Year will bring even more experiences, and I’ll remain optimistic and believe that they’ll all be positive things._

_My wish for the New Year: That Yoshie is brought up in this world with plenty of love and care from both Jin and I, and all of our friends as well._

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It really is a good thing I’ve decided to go on hiatus now…Now at twenty-nine weeks, I’m often very sore, especially in my feet!_

_Again, this is an expected symptom, or so the doctor and my mother has told me. But still~ It can be painful! Dx I ask Jin to massage my feet when it is too unbearable, and it helps for the most part, but Jin has asked me to keep off my feet as much as possible._

_…I’m not always so compliant, admittedly. :P_

_Today, while Jin was gone at work, I decided to take a quick walk through the park nearby. It had been a while since I’ve done that, and I found it rather relaxing to do, but of course…when I came back, my feet were so swollen!!_

_When I came home, Jin was already there and he reprimanded me for going out while knowing the consequences. D: …But he still took care of my sore muscles._

_Concern from love…I’ll never grow tired of Jin’s care for me._

XXXXX

 

“Mou~ Jin, my feet are sore. Rub them for me?” Kame pouted.  
  
Jin smiled at his lover and kneeled at the end of the bed. He carefully grabbed one of Kame’s feet and ran his hand along the bottom, initially tickling the sole until he applied pressure to it and rubbed it in circles. After a few minutes on one foot, he switched to the other and provided the same attention.  
  
Kame sighed happily as he felt the pressure in his feet leave him. Carrying a child everywhere was no easy task! “Thank you,” he said with relief.  
  
Jin’s gentle touches eventually traveled upward, rubbing along the back of his calves. Kame didn’t realize that area was in pain as well until Jin massaged it, earning a surprised yelp of pain.  
  
“Painful there too, ne? Your mom told us that the last trimester would be uncomfortable...”  
  
“It’s definitely not a walk in the park...” The younger man almost laughed aloud at the irony in his last statement. It was a walk in the park that got him so sore in the first place.  
  
Once Jin finished massaging Kame’s legs, he moved himself onto the bed to join his lover. He wrapped an arm around the pregnant man’s protruding waist and rested his head against him. “Thank you,” he suddenly said.  
  
“Huh? Why are you thanking me?”  
  
The older man ran a hand across the hardened flesh and smiled lovingly. “For carrying our child! I know this must be hard for you, but I’m seriously glad that we’ve been given this miracle.” He took the others’ hand and gently rubbed it. “I’m sure you find my nagging…annoying, but you know it’s because I love you, right?”

 

“Of course, dear! I know you’re just concerned for mine and Yoshie’s wellbeing. I love you for that.”

 

Kame ended the conversation with a soft and slow kiss on the lips, starting a kissing affair that ended with a gentle round of lovemaking.

 

XXXXX

 

_I would possibly walk around the park a thousand times and be sore like no tomorrow if it means Jin will show me he cares (I sound so masochistic!). It’s cute to see him worry…see him bite his lip and touch his nose, maybe occasionally run a hand through his hair…_

_Oh god, I have to stop thinking about this! I don’t want to go into an early labor because we decided to make love again! xD_

_Okay, it’s time to distract myself with plans for next month’s baby shower! Later then!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve been on my hiatus for almost three weeks now. Since I’ve been on break, Tegoshi has let me watch Tomoya a few times. It’s good practice, that’s for sure. Only so much can be taught in a class when learning how to properly feed and clean a child. Thanks to babysitting I’ve learned a lot more!_

_Oh, but one of the times I was watching Tomoya, Tat-chan had the day off too and decided to help me! Because of it, I learned that Tat-chan wants a child too!_

 

XXXXX

 

The door bell rang and Kame waddled to the front. He opened the door and was surprised to see Ueda standing there. “Tat-chan? What are you doing here?”

 

“Had the day off! I figured I’d spend it with a good friend.” Ueda smiled.

 

Kame led them inside and offered the older man some tea. Ueda was about to answer when his eyes landed on Tomoya’s carrier. “Isn’t that Tomoya? Are you babysitting him today?”

 

“Huh? Oh…yeah, for Tegoshi. It’s also practice for when Yoshie comes.”

 

Ueda walked over to the carriage and lifted the sleeping baby up, carefully resting the tiny child against his chest. He returned to Kame’s side and smiled. “How about I help you watch him today?”

 

“That would be nice, thank you!”

 

They sat down at the kitchen table, Kame slowly drinking his tea while Ueda continued to hold Tomoya, patting the child’s back to keep him asleep. “You know…I’ve been thinking about having a child.” The tea-haired man said after a time.

 

Kame’s widened, “Really?”

 

“Well, seeing you and Tegoshi with children…Admittedly, I’m kind of jealous. I want that too.” Ueda smiled bitterly.

 

“Oh, Tat-chan…I’d like for that to happen to you too! But you know Tegoshi and I didn’t ask for this.”

 

“Yeah, but there’s hope enough since there are two of you that have gotten pregnant.”

 

Kame offered Ueda a smile. “True…Well, I pray that it happens. It’s such a life-changing experience.”

 

Ueda put his focus back on Tomoya, feeling the small child’s light breath against his neck. Oh, how he wanted a child too. “Do you think the fertility statue I won at Tegoshi’s baby shower will work?”

 

The younger man nearly spit the tea out, barely being able to restrain his laughter. “I honestly don’t know…I wouldn’t count on it though.”

 

The older sighed and with the most serious face said, “I guess I’ll have to strap Ryo down and have my way with him.”

 

All Kame could do was keep quiet and stare, not knowing if the man really was serious and would go through with his plan.

 

XXXXX

 

_Talking to Ueda about having a child made me try to think back on the moment I did get pregnant, or how it even happened._

_I’m can’t even imagine how this came about. I don’t believe I did anything different than what Jin and I usually did during sex…And we certainly didn’t use any fertility statue or anything…I think on the night I conceived, I felt something within me change, but that’s all I can remember._

_I hope that a scientist will one day look into this. I’d be willing to let them run a few tests after Yoshie is here…Maybe if they do discover the reason, Tat-chan can have a baby too!_

_And speaking of which…I don’t know how well I can imagine Ryo with a child. He seems a little…rough around the edges? xD Oh well, maybe he’ll surprise me._

_Talk to you later,_

_K.K._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

 

 _Today was the day of my baby shower! So many friends came to celebrate with me! Of course Maru, Koki, and Junno came! Tat-chan came with Ryo and the rest of NEWS, Tegoshi, Yamapi, and little Tomoya in row. The band members of Arashi, and even Takki, Tsubasa, and Nagase-sempai came! I was really surprised!  
  
We had it at my parent’s house since my mom insisted that she host it. I was originally planning the whole thing, but along with Jin’s mother, they told me to relax and leave it all to them. I didn’t have much of an option to refuse, but that’s okay because I appreciated what they did.  
  
Just like what happened at Tegoshi’s baby shower, we played a few games that were baby centered, like who could change a baby’s diaper quickest. We also did the games were you had to guess the flavors of baby food and how big my tummy was.  
_  
XXXXX  
  
“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten!” Koki said, his eye twitching with the taste of the nasty natto flavored baby food he ate.  
  
“I know! Who would think of giving their baby anything like kimchi baby food? The worst...” Nino complained.  
  
“Well I didn’t think it was that bad...” Ohno mumbled, but Nino heard him anyways.  
  
“That’s because rarely anything tastes disgusting to you, Riida.” The younger man poked the man in the side.  
  
“It’s okay, Ohno-san, it tasted fine to me too.” Kame smiled.  
  
“That’s because you’re pregnant and your sense of taste is off. I’m positive you’d find more than half of these gross if you weren’t.” Ueda teased.  
  
Kame pouted, “Mou, if you ever get pregnant like you want, you might have a strange taste for things and be eating them too!”  
  
“Besides, it’s for the baby...” He punctuated his argument with a rub to his swollen tummy.  
  
“Oh really? So Yoshie demands that you eat at least one hundred pieces of chicken?”  
  
“Kame would do that, regardless of being pregnant!” Maru joked.  
  
Kame pouted deeply again and Jin had to step in to save the younger man. From there the last game was played, guessing Kame’s tummy size with string. Everyone cut a piece and was given their chance to measure Kame’s waist. Several of the guests were wrong, their guesses either too big or too small.

 

Once again, one of the few that remained was Ueda. When the last two before him, Koyama and Takki, had tested their strings and had failed, he approached his pregnant friend. “Shitsureishimasu…” He said as he wrapped the string around the younger’s waist.

 

It fit perfectly, and all were left to wonder how Ueda managed to guess so correctly within this game for the second time. As he was being handed his prize, Kame couldn’t help but snicker, “Now that you have _two_ of them, you might be twice as lucky!”

 

The older man stared down at the second fertility charm he had received with slight amusement. ‘At least it’s something that looks more appealing this time,’ Ueda thought as he thumbed the flat pewter amulet attached to a chain necklace. There was a carving in the pewter that most likely meant something about fertility, but any unknowing person would look at it and think it was just a retro piece of jewelry.

 

“We’ll see about that, Kame-chan.” The older man smirked and pocketed his prize.

 

Now that the games were done, Ueda made his way over to Ryo and didn’t hesitate to suddenly plant himself in his younger lover’s lap. Ryo paused his conversation with Massu to address why his tea-haired boyfriend felt the need to sit on him. “Tatsuya?”

 

“I won one of the games and won another fertility charm…”

 

“Oh, well awesome that you won a game, honey…Err, are you upset about the prize?” Ryo asked, his eyes softening with worry.

 

“No…I’m just wondering if these charms or whatever really work.”

 

Massu, seeing that the conversation was turning serious, excused himself to go grab some food, leaving the couple alone to talk. Ryo wrapped his arms around Ueda and turned him so he sat sideways on his lap. “Babe, really, what’s up?”

 

“You already know…I really want to have a baby too…” Ueda briefly glanced at Tegoshi and Kame who were talking animatedly.

 

Ryo frowned, “Tatsuya, I don’t want to give you false hopes or anything…All I can say is that if it happens, it happens, and we’ll be really blessed. So don’t look so down, Hime.”

 

Ryo rubbed Ueda’s back with one hand before bringing the older man in for a hug followed by a kiss on the lips, earning a small smile from Ueda. “Now c’mon; looks like Kamenashi’s going to open the gifts now.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Thanks to the baby shower, I pretty much didn’t need to buy anything for Yoshie! Everyone was so generous in their gifts! Lots of clothes, diapers, and toys…she’s got plenty to use! We also got some furniture, mainly given to us by really close friends and family!_

_As bitter as my older brothers acted around Jin because I became pregnant, they all pitched in and bought us a crib. I knew it was all for show! ;)_

_My parents gave me a changing station, while Jin’s parents gave me some of Jin’s old stuff, and his mom specifically gave me her rocking chair! Haha, I was really sentimental about the chair and thought it was really nice that I’d be using the same chair she used to rock Jin to sleep. It’s bringing a smile to my face right now just thinking about it!_

_I’m so grateful to everyone! I have such awesome friends and family!_

_I’m glad that the baby shower was a success. I think Jin is going to take time tomorrow to finish preparing Yoshie’s room now that we’ve got a lot more stuff to put in._

_Good night!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_So…it’s my birthday today! I have turned twenty-five and I’m thirty-five weeks along! …And speaking of my pregnancy, I swear I’ve GAINED twenty-five pounds since the beginning…:P_

_I went clothes shopping when I announced that I was pregnant, and I’ve gotten a few new things here and there, but since today was a special day, Jin took me out to go shopping._

_That was an…interesting experience._

 

XXXXX

 

Kame was busy shuffling through the maternity section, looking for any sort of clothes that weren’t so feminine, for one, and that were big enough for his large tummy. Jin sat in a seat nearby, knowing he wouldn’t be much help for the picky fashionista, especially in his current state.

 

He kept his eyes glued on Kame though; making sure the pregnant man was not facing any difficulties. Their doctor told Kame to take it easy as he was soon approaching his due date, and having the pregnant man stress himself out could easily set off the labor. He didn’t want that…especially in the middle of a store.

 

“May I help you, sir?” A sudden female voice caught his attention.

 

“Uh, no, I’m fine. Thank you,” Jin said with a dismissing smile.

 

The store assistant was persistent and moved in closer. “Are you sure? Because I really can help with _anything_ …” she lowered her voice suggestively.

 

“Well then help _me_ by stepping away from _my_ boyfriend and burying yourself in a ditch!” Kame’s voice menacingly rang out.

 

The clerk immediately turned around and came face to face with a heavily pregnant, highly upset Kamenashi Kazuya. She was startled to see the famous pregnant idol, and even more embarrassed now, realizing that the man she was previously flirting with was also a top idol and was _dating_ the aforementioned pregnant idol.

 

Jin looked over the woman’s shoulder to see Kame silently fuming, eyes glaring deeply into the woman. He quickly stood up from the chair and went behind his pregnant lover to soothingly rub the man’s shoulders. “Calm down, baby, calm down. No stress…no stress.”

 

With a restrained tone, the younger added, “Then tell this bitch to move the hell out of the way…”

 

Jin gave the girl a pleading look and she quickly vacated the area. The older man immediately worked on cooling his boyfriend down, not wanting Kame to go into an early labor. He hugged the younger man from behind and gave gentle kisses to Kame’s cheek and neck, eventually gaining the desired effect.

 

Kame sighed, “Can we go? I have no desire to buy anything from this store now.”

 

“Sure, honey. We can try another store if you’d like?”

 

“I don’t want another stupid bimbo to try anything again. How about you just buy me lunch?”

 

Jin started to lead them out of the store, his hand firmly clasped around Kame’s. “And what would you like?”

 

“I want some chicken…and maybe some olives?”

 

“…Together?”

 

“Yeah…That doesn’t sound too bad, does it?”

 

“Eh, well…” Jin left it at that, not wanting to push any more buttons and his previously agitated lover.

 

XXXXX

 

_I can still remember how Tegoshi reacted when he had a similar experience. I was seriously hoping I wouldn’t have to go through that, especially so far in. Sigh…it’s unavoidable when you have boyfriend that’s just OOZING of sex pheromones and is an idol, no less._

_But I know Jin’s very loyal, so I have nothing to worry about._

_Well after having a lovely lunch with Jin and taking a short stroll through the park near our apartment, we’re back home._

_I’m super tired and my back and feet are killing me. Jin’s going to give me a massage while we’re bathing together tonight. So lovely~ I can’t wait._

_Tomorrow then!_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I finished eight full months! I’m almost at thirty-seven weeks, so almost a full week into the ninth month. I’m getting so anxious to see Yoshie!_

_I’ve been feeling on and off bursts of energy recently, more or less like how I was at the beginning of this pregnancy…I wonder if that means I’ll be delivering soon?_

_And speaking of delivery…I finally remembered to ask Tegoshi what happened during his labor. Like, how it went about and such. That would be good to know, ne?_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi looked thoughtful as he held Tomoya in his arms, occasionally glancing down at the five month old as if to help him remember. “Well…I remember it starting with my water breaking and this sudden pain just filling my entire body. And I just somehow knew that meant it was time for Tomoya to come, so Tomohisa took me to the hospital.”

 

“So your water breaks and pain starts…” Kame repeated slowly as he took in the information.

 

“Yeah, the pain comes from contractions, which are to help push the baby out. The doctor told me they get stronger in intensity and come a lot faster the closer you get to birth.”

 

“Oh, fun…” The pregnant man sighed, unconsciously rubbing his tummy. “But what about the actual labor?”

 

“That’s the thing…I was the first reported case, so they weren’t sure what to expect. I think they were going to do a caesarean section on me, since it was assumed I didn’t have a birth canal or anything.”

 

“But you had one…”

 

“Yes, somehow I did and I managed to give birth to Tomoya naturally. And the pain during the labor was…indescribable. The worst pain imaginable is all I can say. I almost wanted to give up mid-way through because it was so much, but Pi pulled me through.”

 

“Give birth naturally or by c-section…I wonder how it’ll happen for me.”

 

“I wonder too. Am I just a special case? I went to the doctor a month after the delivery to have that opening checked out. Seems it’s not entirely gone, just a barely noticeable slit. It makes me question whether or not I’m some sort of hermaphrodite or something.” Tegoshi looked worried and sad at the same time.

 

Kame understood, they were _men_ who somehow had gotten _pregnant_. It was a question he frequently thought of, and was curious to know the answer. Did it have something to do with their upbringing? Maybe something with their genes…

 

It was such a complicated topic; he hoped one day it would be figured out.

 

“I’m curious to know how Jin is going to react when you go into labor. Tomohisa didn’t waste a second! He was so worried!” Tegoshi shifted Tomoya to get his arms comfortable again. “Every time a contraction hit and I was in pain, Tomo was there to hold my hand. I would cry and he would kiss me and say it’s okay,” he sighed dreamily, “It was comforting.”  
  
Kame giggled just thinking about it. “Well, knowing Jin, he’d probably get really flustered and panic. And knowing myself, I’d probably yell at him.”  
  
“It’ll be funny to watch, that’s for sure. Be sure to call us when you’re delivering!”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Tegoshi’s phone beeped notifying him of the new message he received. “That might be Tomohisa saying he’s here. I guess that means my time babysitting you is up and Jin is back.”  
  
The younger man tucked Tomoya back into his carrier and prepared himself to go. Kame was about to wiggle himself off of the couch when Tegoshi stopped him. “No, no, it’s okay Kame-kun. I’ll see myself out. I know how difficult getting up and walking can be this far in.”  
  
Kame smiled softly, “Thanks, Tegoshi.”  
  
XXXXX  
  
 _Thanks to Tegoshi, I kind of know what to expect, and that regardless of how I delivery, it’s going to be painful. :/ Not particularly looking forward to the pain of giving birth, but I’m definitely looking forward to holding my little girl in my arms.  
  
Come quickly, Yoshie!  
  
K.K._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_Uggghhh~ I don’t feel so great this morning…:/_

_I’m at thirty-nine weeks…According to the doctor, I was supposed to go into labor at the beginning of March. We’re nearly at the END of March! Yoshie’s late!_

_Our doctor did an ultrasound yesterday, and apparently she’s still asleep! Haha, I can tell she’s already taking after Jin. :P_

_But it should be any day now. I’ve been feeling a little uncomfortable recently and I think it’s because she’s getting ready._

_I remember I was hesitant about being a parent when I found out I was pregnant. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to provide and care for a child…But I really think I’m ready now. I just hope I’ll be a good parent to her and raise her to be a smart and beautiful girl. I know Jin wants the same as well._

_*sigh* Please be here soon, Yoshie! I’m tired of being pregnant! I want to hold my little girl already._

_K.K_

 

XXXXX

 

Kame closed his diary and looked around the room he was currently in. It was Yoshie’s future room, and he was currently sitting in the rocking chair Jin’s mother gave them. The room was simply yet comfortable decorated. The walls were painted a light, relaxing purple, and the white furniture in the room went well with the elegant color. Toys and other little accessories were a pale yellow to give the room an accent color, and just something to break up the monotony of the white and purple combo.

 

The pregnant man smiled softly and stroked his large belly, happy and excited for his child. He couldn’t wait to be holding her in his arms, rocking her to sleep in the same chair that lulled Jin as a baby.

 

Kame heard a knock on the threshold of the room and looked over to see Jin standing in the doorway. “Tadaima,” the older man grinned.

 

“Okaeri,” Kame greeted back. “You’re home earlier than expected.”

 

“Well, manager-san knows how close you are to delivery, so for the next two weeks my schedule is pretty loose. If something is scheduled and you go into labor, then I can skip it and have it moved to another day.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. So do you have something tomorrow?”

 

“I do, but it’s moveable, no worries. Why? Are you feeling something? Do you want to go to the doctors?”

 

Kame shook his head, “No, I’m fine…I think. I mean, I’ve been feeling a little uncomfortable all day, but nothing serious.”

 

Jin had walked over to the rocking chair and sat himself on the white ottoman chair that was in front of Kame. “Are you sure?” He asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll continue to keep monitoring myself though. Maybe this is the start of something.”

 

The older man leaned in and kissed Kame’s tummy before rubbing a hand over the area. “Just remember to take it easy, babe.” He stood up and offered a hand out for his lover. “Shall we go have dinner then?”

 

“That sounds good.” The younger man took the hand and carefully pulled himself up. “Let’s go eat.”

 

XXXXX

 

Later that night, as Jin and Kame were preparing for bed, the younger suddenly had the urge to write in his diary. He picked it up from the nightstand, grabbed his pen, and began to write.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I never usually write more than one journal per day, but I feel the need to write this down just for memory’s sake._

_Like I’ve said this morning, I’ve been feeling a little weird. It’s not the usual feeling of Yoshie kicking, but like she’s moving…moving down? It’s so hard to explain! It’s just…different, and I can’t help but wonder if that means I’m starting to go into labor? Tegoshi told me it started with contractions…I haven’t felt any pain yet. :/ So am, or am I not, in labor? I have no idea right now…_

_Hmm, just have to keep taking note of myself…_

_Good night,_

_K.K._

 

Kame placed the diary back in its place on his nightstand and looked down at his large stomach one last time before sliding underneath the covers to sleep.

 

XXXXX

 

It felt like he’d been trying to fall asleep for forever, but it had only been two hours since he had settled in. A glance at the clock told Kame that it was only one in the morning. The night was far from over at that point.

 

He frowned and carefully rolled himself to his right side to face Jin’s sleeping form. He scooted closer to his lover’s form as best as he could with his big tummy in the way. His hard stomach was pushed lightly into Jin’s, causing the older man to instinctively bring his arm up and around Kame.

 

The position was comfortable and Kame could finally feel his eyes starting to droop shut. Just when he was on the edge of sleep once more, he felt a large shift in his stomach and a sudden feeling of water rushing through him. His sleepy eyes snapped open to full attention and he sat up immediately.

 

As soon as he was upright, a large wave of pain swept through him and he groaned aloud as he waited it out. Once it passed, he shakily turned on a light and looked down at the bed sheets. A large wet stain covered the area where he had just lain. “It’s…time…” Kame said to himself, as if the information was still sinking in.

 

“It’s time…” He said a little louder. He looked over at Jin, who was still deeply asleep, and began to shake him. “Jin! It’s time!”

 

The older man merely grumbled, muttering something that sounded like, “Leave me alone.”

 

“Dammit, Jin, wake up!!” Kame resorted to slapping Jin’s exposed stomach to wake him up.

 

“Hu-what? What’s up?” Jin’s voice was thick with sleep and he barely had his eyes open.

 

“My water broke! It’s _time_!!!”

 

“Mm, that’s nice. I’ll be going back to sleep now…” He was about to lie back down when he heard Kame groan out in pain.

 

The worrying sound woke Jin up and he took in Kame’s pained form. Kame’s words sunk in and he repeated it slowly, “...It’s _time_.”

 

Jin’s eyes widened and he sprung out of bed immediately. “Oh shit, _it’s time_!” He nearly tripped over himself as he tugged on his pajama pants, the whole time muttering, “Hospital…gotta go to the hospital…”

 

When Jin finally managed to slip on his pants, he grabbed Kame’s pre-packed bag of goods for the hospital and exited the bedroom. More like he left the apartment completely, forgetting the most important thing…Kame.

 

Jin nearly made it to the car when he made the realization and hurried back for his laboring lover. Kame was not amused, if his agonized scream of, “You bastard! You almost forget me,” was anything to go by.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m just a little panicked right now…” he frowned as he went to Kame’s side and carefully helped his younger lover out of bed. This time he made it to the car with Kame properly in tow, and quickly drove them to the hospital.

 

The contractions were coming in at every ten minutes, and the pain that came with it was overwhelming to the laboring man. He took that anger out on the only other person available…Jin. He yelled and cursed in pain as the contractions passed through him, blaming Jin for everything he had done, was currently doing, and what he has yet to do.

 

“It’s all your fucking fault! You did this to me!!” Kame screamed out.

 

Jin winced and tried to stay calm, regardless of the yelling man next to him. Soon they were at the entrance of hospital, and Jin ran in to call for a nurse. He and the nurse, and a wheelchair with them for Kame, were back at the car, trying to usher the young man into the seat.

 

As they were directed to the hospital room Kame would stay in until the delivery, Jin held the younger’s hand, thinking of it as some sort of comfort. Kame squeezed his hand tightly every time he felt a jolt of pain, as if it would somehow transfer the pain over to the older man.

 

“You are so not allowed to touch me ever again after this!” Kame groaned out, eyes clenched.

 

The nurse chuckled, amused that even the infamous bedside labor curses affected even males that were delivering. Jin didn’t look so amused so the nurse tried to cheer him up some. “It’s normal, Akanishi-san, for the mother to utter such harsh words during a contraction. But don’t take them seriously. Just be patient and loving.”

 

Jin gave a brief smile as thanks before the nurse left and approached the bed Kame was now lying in. Kame’s brow was furrowed and he looked distressed. The older man felt really bad as he watched his lover in so much pain, knowing he was completely unable to do anything to help relieve it.

 

He leaned in a planted a kiss on Kame’s forehead before taking the younger’s hand in his and rubbing it gently. “Feeling okay?”

 

Kame shrugged lightly. “I’ve honestly never known pain until now. I could fall off the stage over and over and still wouldn’t be in as much pain…”

 

Jin frowned more, “I’m sorry, honey.”

 

“Nothing we can do about it…” He sighed, but it soon transformed into a smile. “This is it though. In a few hours, Yoshie will be here and in our arms.” He rubbed his tummy lovingly and Jin’s hands soon joined his on the warm flesh, creating a tender moment between them before it was interrupted by yet another contraction.

 

Their doctor came in just as the pain was subsiding, but this time the man was not alone. “Well, Kamenashi-san, you started much earlier in the morning than I would anticipate…but that’s beside the point. As you have noticed, I’ve brought my colleague with me. He overlooked Tegoshi-san’s pregnancy and labor, and he’s offered to help with your delivery as well.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kamenashi-san, I am Dr. Yamamoto. I hope you don’t mind me assisting Suzuki-sensei? Since a second male pregnancy has occurred, I’d like to make notes on what is happening and what is being done for it. Certainly, this would be helpful to have if future cases arise.”

 

“Oh, no problem at all, sensei. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” Kame bowed his head out of courtesy. “Umm, sensei, if you help Tegoshi-kun, then you must remember how he gave birth. Will I be the same way?

 

Yamamoto smiled, “We’ll have to check and see. Shitsureishimasu.” The doctor lifted up Kame’s hospital gown, and searched the younger’s nether regions for the birth canal. After a minute, he stood back up and repositioned the gown’s skirt.

 

“Kamenashi-kun, you do in fact…have a birth canal. And so far you are about six centimeters dilated. You need to reach at least ten before we continue. How far apart are your contractions?”

 

“They were about six to seven minutes apart.”

 

Suzuki-sensei smiled, “Oh, well we really don’t have too long to wait. In the mean time, I suggest you get comfy and do your best to keep your stress level down. We don’t want this delivery to get more complicated than it already is. Please excuse us, we’ll be preparing and discussing the procedure.”

 

The two doctors left the room to leave the couple alone once more. “Jin, I have a birth canal…”

 

“…And?”

 

Kame sighed, “It means I’m going to give birth _naturally_!”

 

“And that’s a problem because…?” Jin still wasn’t getting it.

 

“It means I’m even _more_ of a freak now because not only did I get pregnant, I have a birth canal to deliver the baby!”

 

“What, so you wouldn’t have been a super freak, or whatever, if you got pregnant and they had to cut you open to get it out? What does it matter, honey?”

 

“It matters because that means I’m physically _different_ and I don’t know how or why! There are others like us who have wanted children they can say are their own, but they can’t because men aren’t supposed to get pregnant! Yet here I am, _pregnant_ , and it’s because I’m somehow different!” Tears began to gather in Kame’s eyes and he brought a hand up to wipe them away, only to have the hand grabbed by one of Jin’s and his tears cleared away by the older one.

 

“If…If I had gotten a c-section, then I could have told Tat-chan that it was a miracle that I had gotten pregnant and nothing more. But that’s not the case…I’m somehow different, and able to do this…an=and now Tat-chan’s going to be so sad because what if he can’t bear children either?”

 

“Is this what you’re worried about? Whether or not Ueda can have kids too? Luv, even if you are different, it’s still a miracle that it’s happened. And as for Tat-chan, maybe he’s different too. Maybe a lot of Johnnys…no, a lot of people everywhere are different. I’m sure Ueda will get his chance.”

 

Kame’s sniffles soon stopped and he looked at Jin with a small smile. “If you’re sure that Tat-chan will get his miracle, then I’ll trust you.”

 

“Good. Now lie down and relax. I’ll call the others and let them know that you’re in labor.”

 

It didn’t take long for their friends to arrive at the hospital after Jin had called them. Tegoshi and Yamapi were the first ones to arrive, followed by Ryo and Ueda, and the rest of KAT-TUN.

 

Kame was happy to see them, though his good mood switched back and forth as he dealt with his contractions. The others were quite amused when the laboring man began to swear and curse Jin’s existence when the pain would hit him.

 

“I see Kame’s been handling the pain well. Glad Yuya wasn’t like that.” Yamapi snickered.

 

“At this rate, you’ll be kicked out of the house.” Ryo teased.

 

Jin frowned, “At least my lover won’t potentially give me a black eye. If you somehow get Ueda pregnant, I’d be worried about walking away with bruises.”

 

“Shut up, Bakanishi!”

 

“Jin! Get your fat ass over here!” Jin heard Kame call out for him.

 

“I’m coming my love!”

 

The two best friends looked at each other before chuckling, “Whipped.”

 

XXXXX

 

It soon became time for Kame to deliver, his opening reaching the necessary ten centimeters. The nurses shooed everyone out of the room save for Jin and Kame, and prepared the two for the procedure.

 

“Kamenashi-kun, are you ready?” Suzuki-sensei asked as he came into the room, ready to begin the delivery.

 

“Just get her the hell out of me!” He snarled. Kame fell back against the bed with his hands clenching the sheets. The pain that was hitting him was ten times worse than when his contractions first started.

 

Jin stroked the side of his face and grabbed one of his hands to show support. “It’s show time, Kazu. You can do it.” The younger groaned and shifted on the mattress, waiting for the doctor to give him the okay to start pushing.

 

“Okay, give us a good strong push!” Yamamoto directed.

 

Kame took in a breath and leaned forward, putting pressure on his loins to help push the baby forward. “Yes, keep it up…five, four, three, two, one. Okay, relax and breathe.”

 

“We’ve got a long way to go but you’re doing well. Please give another strong push,” Suzuki encouraged with a smile.

 

Kame did as told and exerted his muscles once more, pushing with all his might. He kept this up for another thirty minutes, pushing when told and riding out the pain that came with it. His breathing was becoming heavy and he was red and sweaty from the effort.

 

“When will this end?” The laboring man groaned out.

 

Jin wiped away the younger’s sweat and planted encouraging kisses on his face. “You’re doing good, luv. I’m sure she’s almost here.”

 

“Why did this have to happen to me?! Uunngghh, Jinnn, I hate you sooo bad right now!” The young man cried out, tears coming out from the pain.

 

Jin held in his own cry of pain from the amount of pressure Kame was putting on his hand. “Aaahhh, I’m sorry, babe, but please!! My hand!”

 

“Fuck your hand! I’m the one that’s in so much pain right now!!”

 

“Kamenashi-kun, please concentrate, you’re almost there! Push please!”

 

Kame managed to muster up another push, but fell limply back onto the bed afterwards. “I…I can’t do this anymore…” he muttered.

 

“Good, good! She’s crowned! You can’t give up yet! Your daughter is almost here!” Suzuki exclaimed.  
  
Jin excitedly moved over to see how far Yoshie had made it out, but what he saw was far from what he had expected. The messy sight that was between Kame’s legs was near nauseating.  
  
He heard Kame scream and the world grew faint. Suddenly he blacked out, falling to the floor.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“I think he just fainted…”

 

“Somebody do something! Move him out of the way or wake him up!”  
  
“Absolutely useless! I’m giving birth to his daughter and he passes out! Wait till he wakes up...I’ll kill him!” Kame finished saying with a scream.  
  
A nurse immediately went over to Jin and began to fan him down to wake him up. A slap to the cheek and he slowly he began to come to, his vision swimming with the bright lights of the hospital room. “Wh- What happened?”  
  
“Akanishi-san, you fainted. Please get up; Kamenashi-san still needs your support.”  
  
“He’s still delivering?”  
  
“Yes, you dumb fuck! Now get your ass over here and help me out!!!” Kame growled out.  
  
Jin, not wanting to distress Kame even more, quickly made his way back to the laboring man’s side and grabbed his hand. At that instant Kame had strained out another push, squeezing Jin’s hand to help him.  
  
“You’re very close, Kamenashi-san. Just a few more pushes!”  
  
“Just get her out already!!!” The young man cried out.  
  
“C’mon, babe! You can do it!”  
  
“Oh shut up! You can barely stay conscious at this crucial time. You have no right to say anyth-”  
  
Kame was cut off mid-sentence when Jin planted a kiss right on his lips. “Kazu...Just shut up and push.”  
  
Any more insults Kame may have had died on his lips instantly and he nodded his head in a dazed silence. When asked by the nurse if he was ready to push, he nodded again and inhaled to prepare. He was given the okay to push and exerted his inner muscles once more, crying out from the strain.  
  
Jin pushed the sweaty hair out of the younger’s face and kissed him again. “Kazuya, our baby is almost here. One more push, babe, just one more.”  
  
Kame’s only response was a light squeeze to Jin’s hand. Another large breath in and he pushed once more. The result was a piercing cry and the exclamation from the doctor, “She’s out! Your daughter is now here.”  
  
Kame let out the breath he was holding and eased himself back on the bed. The pain was gone. If he wasn’t so excited that Yoshie was now in this world, he would have rejoiced that the overwhelming pain was gone.  
  
“Here she is. Watch her head when you hold her,” the nurse said as she passed the newborn into his arms. His baby girl was swaddled in pink cloth, keeping her warm against the air conditioned room. Kame held her close to his chest; his heart was overflowing with love and joy.  
  
“Jin, she’s beautiful...” the younger whispered.

 

“Our daughter…She’s here. Our precious Yoshie is here.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_On March 23rd, Yoshie finally made it into this world! A whole month after me!_

_What to say about the experience…_

_It was TOUGH! Oh gosh, the worst pain I have ever felt in my life! And poor Jin…I was so mean to him! I screamed at him nearly the whole time! But he understood and forgave me afterwards. *sigh* I know I’ve got the best boyfriend when he’s so patient with me. :)_

_Anyways, it’s a whole new experience being a parent! Every time I look at Yoshie, I can’t help but want to hold her and fill her with all the love in the world! I don’t know how to really explain it, but I just have this incredible BOND with her. I felt that way right after I got to hold her for the first time._

 

XXXXX

 

“Here she is. Watch her head when you hold her,” the nurse said as she passed the newborn into his arms. His baby girl was swaddled in pink cloth, keeping her warm against the air conditioned room. Kame held her close to his chest; his heart was overflowing with love and joy.  
  
“Jin, she’s beautiful...” the younger whispered.

 

“Our daughter…She’s here. Our precious Yoshie is here.” Jin smiled as he stroked a finger along the newborn’s cheek.

 

Kame could not stop staring at his daughter. This was his _daughter_ , his own flesh and blood! He felt overwhelmed having her in his arms, as if just now realizing he was a new father. Tears began to prickle his eyes and the smile that filled his face was bright and warm.

 

“Honey, why are you crying?” Jin asked concernedly as he wiped at the tears that fell on his lover’s face.

 

“Because she’s _ours_ , Jin! Everything special within the both of us is combined within her. We have a bond that can’t be broken.”

 

“Yes, I can feel it too, Kazu.” Jin once again touching his daughter’s face, “She’s got your eye color but my eyes, and I think those cheeks are yours too.”

 

Kame chuckled as he watched Yoshie let out a little yawn. “But she definitely has your lips and nose. I knew she would~”

 

“Well she’s going to be a looker, alright, especially if she takes after a teaser like you, Kazu.”

 

The younger man scoffed, “Me, a teaser?! Tch, this coming from the man who can kill people with a roll of his hips…Let’s hope she doesn’t pick up that skill, ne?”

 

“I might have to invest in a weapon of some sort to keep the boys away if she does…”

 

“Let’s not think that far ahead, dear.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Yoshie’s got quite a mix of our genes, but growing up, I wonder who she’ll take after more…_

_But anyways, before we left the hospital, Jin surprised me with a little something._

 

XXXXX

 

Just as Jin finished signing Kame’s release papers, he remembered a conversation they had a few days before on planning for the future. “You know, Kazu, there is one think I’d like us to start thinking about though,” Jin grinned as he moved in closer to Kame. “And that’s our wedding.”

 

Kame snapped his head to his right to stare widely at the older man, “…What did you say?”

 

“Now that Yoshie’s here, the only thing that could possibly make my life more complete is having you by my side for the rest of my life. I’m asking you to marry me, Kazuya.”

 

Kame’s face lit up with a huge smile, “Yes! Of _course_ I’ll marry you, Jin!” His affirmative response ended in a happy and passionate kiss between the two of them, baby Yoshie being the witness of their love.

 

XXXXX

 

_JIN PROPOSED TO ME!! I nearly cried! ...Well really, I did once we were back home, but I had to wait because the paparazzi was waiting for us at the hospital as we were leaving. Can’t be appearing on papers with red, puffy eyes~:P_

_Honestly, so many good things have been happening! We’ve decided that the sooner we get married, the better, so we’re signing the papers next month~!!_

_I’m going to be AKANISHI Kazuya. ;) What a lovely sound to it~!!_

_Well, this is just setting into stone what we’ve been for so many years, but I’m definitely happy. :)_

_Oh, Yoshie’s crying! Ending it here~!_

_K.K. *cough* soon to be A.K. ;D_

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Hmm, it’s been around ten months since I’ve been writing in this journal. Well guess what…the stress counselor at work called me and said he had been observing my progress throughout my pregnancy and said that I finally looked stress free so I could stop writing any time I want._

_Well…I’m happy that I no longer have to worry about the stress counselor, but I think I’ll continue writing in this journal. It’s…quite relaxing, admittedly. :P_

_But it’s not just that, it’s also become a way that I can record and remember all that has happened to me. I’ve written everything down, since conceiving Yoshie, to giving birth to her, and all the way to watching her grow!_

_Well, right now she’s still just a month old, but I can see her getting bigger every day._

 

XXXXX

 

“Well, Kamenashi-san, Yoshie is doing very well. Her weight gain is normal and her height growth is also coming along nicely. There aren’t any abnormalities in her responsiveness as well, so no mental disabilities that we can see.”

 

“That’s very good to hear, sensei.” Kame bowed to Dr. Suzuki.

 

“It seems you’ve adjusted quite well to being a parent,” The older man commented as he watched the idol place Yoshie back into her carrier.

 

“Yes, I’m definitely proud that I’ve gotten used to it. I was kind of worried before the delivery that I wouldn’t know what to do. It just…comes naturally.”

 

“Glad that has been the case. You and Tegoshi have exhibited responses new mothers have also done, so it has eased my worry that male “mothers” lack some of these instincts necessary to child care.”

 

“If I have any questions, I ask my mom or Jin’s. They help a lot.”

 

“Very good,” the doctor smiled. “I’m sure you’re enjoying watching your baby grow?”

 

Kame nodded. “It’s rather subtle, but I definitely notice how she’s growing. She’s only been here for a month and I already feel like time is moving so fast.”

 

“Yes, before you know it she’s going to be an adult and having kids of her own.”

 

“I hope that day comes _very_ slowly. I want to enjoy watching her grow.”

 

Suzuki chuckled; every parent wished for that. “Well, if Yoshie starts acting funny in any way, please don’t hesitate to come back. If nothing else, I’ll see you next month.”

 

“Thank you, sensei.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Since I’m still on my hiatus, I’m with Yoshie nearly every minute of the day, so as soon as Jin gets back from the Jimusho, he’ll take her off my hands and take care of her. It’s really helpful because it gives me time to finish the preparations for the wedding, which is at the end of this week._

_Speaking of the wedding…It’s nothing big, really. It’s just our closest friends gathering at our place for lunch after being witnesses for our signing of the marriage papers. I SAY it’s nothing big, but these are our friends I’m talking about...things are never simple with these guys. D:_

 

XXXXX

 

“Hey there, Yoshie~!” Yamapi cooed to the baby in the carriage. The baby in question stared blankly back at the man before looking at her father.

 

Jin looked smug, “See, Pi, she only has eyes for me.”

 

Yamapi was determined to get her attention though. “Yoooo-shie~,” he tried again. The baby girl finally looked up and he clapped his hands together, ensuring her attention on him. “Yoshie, can you say ‘Bakanishi’?”

 

Jin slapped the younger man on his head. “Don’t teach my daughter such things!”

 

Yoshie suddenly gurgled and squirmed in her seat, looking fascinated at her father and uncle. “See? She just called you ‘Bakanishi’. You’re such a smart girl, you are!”

 

Tegoshi and Kame rolled their eyes and both agreed that their lovers were hopeless.

 

XXXXX

 

_If they ruin my special day, I’ll have their heads… >.>_

_So much to do…I have to call the caterer and make sure that everything is set. Then I have clean the house…I’ll force Jin to help me. :/_

_For better or worse, they say. Jin and I know this well enough already though._

_Waiting for this weekend~_

_K.K._

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the big day!_

_I am now official Akanishi Kazuya~ XD I’m sooo happy!_

_The papers were signed and we shared our vows in front of everyone~ It was so lovely!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Please repeat after me,” the government official announced to Jin.

 

“I Akanishi Jin, take you, Kamenashi Kazuya, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live,” Jin repeated, word for word.

 

Kame’s eyes were glittering with unshed tears and his smile was not even close to fading. He followed accordingly and gave his own marriage vows, “I, Kamenashi Kazuya, take you, Akanishi Jin, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.” (1)

 

The younger could see Jin’s lip trembling from happiness and knew that he was trying his best to keep it in. Kame gave the older a reassuring gaze and a nod, before looking at the official.

 

“You have made your vows, you may now exchange rings.”

 

Jin slipped Kame’s on with fumbling fingers and giggled nervously when it finally slid on. Kame was calmer as he put Jin’s on, but his fingers lingered over the ring as if admiring its new and permanent position on his lover’s left ring finger.

 

“I will now ask that you sign the papers while in witness of everyone here.” Both of them signed the paper in front of them before eagerly looking at each other. “And you both are now officially recognized as being married. Congratulations, Akanishi-san, you may now kiss your…spouse.” (2)

 

Not wasting a second, Jin leaned in and planted a long and love-filled kiss on Kame’s lips.

 

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped, happily celebrating the official union between the two lovers.

 

XXXXX

 

_This has been the happiest day of my life since having Yoshie!_

_To finally be united with Jin forever~ Happy days are sure to come!! :D_

_The reception at our house after the ceremony was nice and rather peaceful for once as well. What a surprise…_

_But now it’s night time and Jin and I are just about to go to bed. It’s just us two tonight, kind of a one night honeymoon if you will…Ueda insisted he babysit Yoshie tonight so we let him (I’m sure it’s future practice for some of his own ;P)._

_My eternity with Jin starts tonight~_

_Good night,_

_AKANISHI Kazuya ;)_

 

XXXXX

 

Several Months Later…

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Yoshie’s is almost eight months old! She’s such an active baby~! It is really adorable to watch her crawling around. It’s also adorable to see your twenty-seven year old husband crawling around with her. :P_

_Anyways, she really surprised us today! Why? Because she said her first word!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Ji,” Yoshie gurgled out as she grabbed for him.

 

Jin paused the toy he was holding above his daughter to look at her curiously.

 

“Ji-Ji!” She exclaimed once more.

 

Finally realizing what it was she was doing, Jin snatched her up in his arms for a hug. “Yoshie’s first word!”

 

Out of excitement he hurried the both of them to Kame, who was busy making lunch. “Kazu! Yoshie said her first word!”

 

Kame put down the chopstick he was using to stir the food to look at his husband and daughter. “She did what?”

 

“She said something! It sounded like ‘Ji,’ maybe for Jin?”

 

That seemed pretty logical as Kame and Jin didn’t refer to each other by any other pet names. Kame took Yoshie from Jin’s hands and nuzzled his nose against hers. “Did you say your daddy’s name, baby?”

 

Yoshie giggled and squirmed in his arms. She quieted down once her eyes landed on one of Kame’s necklaces and began to play with them.

 

“It won’t be much longer till she’s speaking full sentences and running around the house.”

 

Jin went behind Kame and landed his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Time moves so fast. We really have to savor each moment; it’ll be gone before we know it.”

 

How right Jin was.

 

XXXXX

 

_It’s only her first word, but I know it means a lot to her father. Jin smiles every time Yoshie calls his name. Well, we’ll have to teach Yoshie to call us ‘Daddy’ and ‘Papa’ soon. Can’t have her calling her dads by our first name, ne?_

_But honestly, it’s amazing to see how fast she’s growing! We have the video camera out every day to capture some sort of new thing she’s learned to do. They’re sure to be good memories in the future and I want to make sure I remember them always. Yoshie’s not going to stay small forever._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Akanishi Kazuya_

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who’s walking now~?? Yoshie’s started walking on her own! And she’s only eleven months old!_

_Of course, she’s still rather shaky when she walks, but it’s cute to see her wobble over to you._

 

XXXXX

 

Yoshie was fast on her knees, crawling on the carpet towards Jin, who was kneeling down to play with her. As soon as she got to him, she lifted herself up by holding onto her dad. Once standing, she straightened herself up and in the process ended up taking a few steps back.

 

Jin instinctively held his arms out to allow her to something to fall back on if need be, but she remained stationary and regained her balance. She slowly turned around in her spot and looked at everything she could from the new height.

 

Kame walked by at that moment and stopped to praise his baby’s progress. Yoshie looked to her other father and cooed out, “Papa~!”

 

She took a few tentative steps out of Jin’s arms, stopping for a second as if deciding her next move. Kame moved closer to Yoshie and Jin and watched as his little girl took another small step.

 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Jin?” he said slowly.

 

Jin’s grin filled his face. “I think so! She’s taking her first steps!”

 

Kame kneeled down a short distance away from Yoshie and held his hands out. “Are you walking, Yoshie? C’mon, Yo-chan, come to papa!”

 

Little Yoshie began to take a few steps again, slow and unsure but still balanced. “You can do it, Yoshie!” Jin cheered on from behind her.

 

As soon as the distance between her and Kame was minimal, Yoshie suddenly picked up in speed and ran the last bit over to him, eventually falling in her father’s arms from loss of balance. Kame easily caught her though and brought her into his arms for a hug.

 

“Good job, Yoshie!!!” He kissed her chubby cheeks over and over again, proud of her new accomplishment.

 

Jin came over and kissed Yoshie on the head before encompassing both her and Kame in his arms. “God, I love my family.”

 

Kame smiled and leaned his head on Jin’s shoulders. “We love you too, Jin.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Once she begins to walk, I know there won’t be any stopping her._

_It seems she’s a really observant and curious baby, and that’s how I am. But the look on her face when she discovers new things is adorable! Just like Jin’s…:P_

_The days are really starting to pick up. I’m always looking forward to seeing what new things Yoshie’s going to do._

_Akanishi Kazuya_

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Yoshie’s first birthday~!!_

_Oh, my little girl has reached her first full year! How fast it’s been, ne?_

_From the day I brought her into this world all the way till now, she’s been blessing my life._

_It’s not only her special day, but a special day for Jin and I since we have been able to have her in our life._

_We celebrated by inviting family and friends over!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Yoshie~ Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang with enthusiasm and clapped when they were finished.

 

Little Yoshie looked at everyone curiously before eyeing the cake that was in front of her. Her little hands swiped against the icing on the cake, covering her fingers with the white delight. She slowly put it into her mouth and licked off some of the sweet substance.

 

Friends and family watched her closely as she ate it. The intense observation made her drop her hands and giggle aloud, smiling her tiny toothy grin. They all laughed and smiled at her cute reaction.

 

“Uwaah, Yoshie is so big now!” Maru commented as he watched the little girl mindlessly eating the tiny bit of cake she was given.

 

“I know, I remember when we first saw her at the hospital. She was so tiny then,” Koki added.

 

“Are you still trying for your own child, Tat-chan?”

 

Ueda smiled shyly, “Yeah, but I’d rather not keep my hopes up at this time. If anything, I at least have a niece through Kame and Jin to look after, and that’s enough for me.”

 

Tegoshi gave Ueda a pat on the shoulder, “I’m sure your time will come.”

 

“Maybe Ryo’s shooting blanks?” Matsujun joked.

 

“Oi! That’s not true at all! I bet you, when the time comes, they’ll be real effective!” Ryo growled back.

 

“Ohohoho, whenever _that_ will be!”

 

Kame and Tegoshi pulled Ueda with them to sit down at a couch together. They knew Ueda really wanted kids and they wanted to set things straight with him.

 

“Tat-chan, about being pregnant…” Kame started.

 

Tegoshi continued, “It’s a miracle that we can’t control.”

 

“I know, you two, that’s why I’m not trying to hope so hard for it.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with hoping too much. Actually, right now I’m hoping that I’ll eventually give Tomoya a brother or sister.”

 

“Really, Tegoshi? But you don’t even know if you can get pregnant again.”

 

“Exactly, but that hasn’t stopped me from hoping.”

 

“We’re both getting tested, Tat-chan.” Kame took Ueda’s hand in his and gave an encouraging smile. “We want to see if we can make your dream come true too.”

 

Ueda hugged Kame and Tegoshi and thanked them. “You guys are such good friends.”

 

“Anything for you, Tat-chan.”

 

“Besides, if I can’t give Tomoya a sibling, I suppose some ‘cousins’ will have to do.”

 

XXXXX

 

_On Yoshie’s birthday, I can’t help but remember my experience in being pregnant with her. It brought so many different things into my life, but I’m certainly not complaining._

_Life is such a beautiful thing. To not only live it, but to create it; it’s amazing._

_Thank you, Yoshie, my little blessing. I’ll love you always,_

_Your papa, Akanishi Kazuya_


	10. Epilogue

Three Years Later…

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Yamashita Tomoya’s third birthday! Yamapi and Tegoshi’s son is growing so fast! Well, so is Yoshie…She’ll be reaching her third year soon as well!_

_Anyways, Tegoshi shared some VERY big news! He’s pregnant AGAIN!_

_The question as to whether or not this male pregnancy was only a phenomenon happening within Johnny’s was broken a year or so ago when there was a sudden eruption of them across the world – even Tat-chan is pregnant! –  so Tegoshi being a pregnant male isn’t very weird anymore, but it’s a little different this time. The question being answered this time is something that I’m sure all pregnant men have had, “Can we conceive more than once in our life?”_

_Just like Tegoshi said, it’s a miracle I even got pregnant and had a child, but to be able to have more than one? I had mixed emotions with Tegoshi’s news. I even asked him if that’s really what he wanted, if he’d really want to be pregnant again…But then I remembered I said I’d want to have another if it were possible somehow._

_The feeling of being pregnant is just so…different. It’s so hard to explain! There’s just this awe you have about yourself; you’re carrying a new life within you and you’re just so aware of its presence. It’s amazing really…Even despite the pain at the very end of it, the reward is so great!_

_I suppose I really wouldn’t mind being pregnant again and giving Yoshie a sibling. She’s the greatest thing that’s happened in my life since Jin; I think another addition to that would be even better._

_Akanishi Kazuya_

 

XXXXX

 

“Oh really, honey? You wouldn’t mind having another?” The sound of Jin’s voice behind Kame made him tense up in shock.

 

“You seriously have to stop doing that, Jin,” Kame scolded. “Reading over my shoulder quietly and then scaring the shit out of me is not nice at all.”

 

“Kazu-babe, we’ve had this conversation before~”

 

“And you still haven’t learned~” the younger one mocked back. He sighed, “But to answer your question: yes, I wouldn’t mind having another child.”

 

A glint of mischievousness passed across Jin’s eyes before Kame was tackled down to the bed. “Then shall we start trying now?”

 

Kame swatted at him lightly. “No, no, get off! Not tonight, dammit!”

 

Jin slid off and pouted, “Why not? You said you wanted to bare another child! If I’m not mistaken, this is the only way available to get you pregnant.”

 

“You think I don’t know that? It’s the _children_ we have to be concerned about! You know, our daughter, Yoshie, and your best friend’s son, Tomoya? Did you forget about them? We can’t do…that…while they’re here! They’ll hear us!”

 

The older laughed at his lover. “That’s so like you, my dear. Well not to worry. The children are completely passed out from playing with each other. If anything, we can at least get one round in.” Jin’s wandering hands stroked the front of Kame’s pants to further help is suggestion.

 

Kame bit his lip as he felt the heat begin to rise in him. He looked at Jin unsurely for a second before finally giving in and undoing his belt. “Okay, fine, just one round. Just _one_!”

 

“Mm, then let’s make this last!” Jin growled as he straddled his lover once more.

 

XXXXX

 

The End (For Akame?)


End file.
